<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fanboy by overprimrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964944">The Fanboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overprimrose/pseuds/overprimrose'>overprimrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a little smut, fan! hwang minhyun, fansite! hwang minhyun, idol! kim jonghyun | jr, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overprimrose/pseuds/overprimrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyun has dedicated more of his life than he cares to admit to Kim Jonghyun, UEB's leader, main dancer, and sub-rapper.</p><p>Or:</p><p>minki @yuehbae<br/>Minhyuns so easy all u have to do is imply he secretly knows jonghyun and he gets all stressed @ueb_official just announce the marriage already</p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun<br/>I DONT KNOW JONGHYUN</p><p>minki @yuehbae<br/>spoken like someone who knows jonghyun 👀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi prompter!! i hope you enjoy this! </p><p>a big thank you to the spring blessings organizers !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Jonghyun,</p><p>I’ve never written a fan letter before. Actually, I’ve never liked an idol enough to write a fan letter before, and I never would have guessed I’d write my first one at 24. &gt;.&lt; I heard <em> Brace </em>first by accident, when I needed a distraction and went online and your music video was recommended to me. It’s such a good song, and you’re so handsome TT I was hooked immediately.</p><p>It’s hard to figure out what to say in this… You’ve inspired me a lot. You help me get through days I don’t know if I could get through otherwise. Even though life is often hard, I listen to your songs and you make things a little better, a lot of the time. I’m very grateful.</p><p>I hope saying this isn’t too much… Really, I just want to tell you thank you so much for making music and being you and sharing so much with us. I love you a lot, and I’ll keep supporting you.</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Minhyun ^-^</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun had sealed the envelope the night before the fansign, but he remembered each word. He’d meant it when he said he didn’t know how to tell Jonghyun how much he appreciated him. Minhyun still wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t rather trash the whole thing and not give it to Jonghyun—but he’d decorated the letter with tiny stick-on flowers and the envelope had a turtle on it… Minhyun couldn’t waste all that effort.</p><p>He didn’t dare touch the envelope in his bag right now. His hands were sweaty from the warm auditorium and the stress. Cheap theater-style red seats had never agreed with Minhyun’s long legs, and he sat awkwardly. His toe bounced against the ground. He’d gotten the number eight, which was as good as a favorable premonition. UEB had eight members, and now at his very first fansign, Minhyun had the number eight.</p><p>Even Jonghyun’s birthday was the eighth of June, and Minhyun’s birthday was during the eighth month of the year, which UEB had also debuted in. Eight was a lucky number.</p><p>On the wooden stage, a table with eight chairs was set up. While Minhyun was in line waiting, the staff had walked past carrying them.</p><p>Soon UEB would sit in them. Soon Jonghyun would come out from backstage, and he’d flash the most beautiful smile Minhyun had ever seen to the whole crowd, because Jonghyun was selfless like that.</p><p>And there they were. As the final fans were settling into their seats—it seemed about seventy people had come—UEB streamed out from behind the curtain, waving and jumping and Seokmin and Seungkwan and Hoshi were even cheering. Daehwi waved with both hands, even after they formed a line, then joined in their greeting a beat too late.</p><p>“Hello! This is the Urban Electronic Band, UEB!”</p><p>Minhyun registered all that, and then he found Jonghyun. Later, Minhyun would feel bad, but from that moment on, it was like no one else was there. UEB’s leader had the brightest, cutest smile Minhyun had ever seen.</p><p>While this wasn’t Minhyun’s first time seeing it—Jonghyun was as generous with his smiles as he was generous to his bandmates—this was the first time he’d get to hold Jonghyun’s hand and tell Jonghyun how much he liked him and give Jonghyun his letter. Minhyun had even brought a headband for him.</p><p>As they spoke—words Minhyun barely heard over the irregular dance of his heart—Minhyun pulled his phone out and snapped a few poor shots of Jonghyun. He had green on today; a pretty, flowy shirt and tight black jeans with some fraying around his knees. The members settled in their spots.</p><p>Jonghyun was last, with Guanlin right before him. Eighth. Of course he was.</p><p>The staff began taking people, and soon Minhyun sat before Seungcheol. He shot Minhyun a smile, and a little tension slipped out from between Minhyun’s shoulders. He’d been worried that they’d find him weird for being a fanboy.</p><p>Finally—<em> finally </em>—Minhyun sat before Jonghyun.</p><p>Minhyun was certain his ears, face, and neck were bright red. He did his best to impersonate a normal person.</p><p>“I brought this for you!” he blurted out and passed the headband to Jonghyun—who was also blushing. Jonghyun took it, and their fingers brushed. Minhyun debated having a heart attack right then and there but decided to choose life. It wasn’t easy.</p><p>Jonghyun slipped the headband on. It had a tiny, off-centered turtle plushie on it, which looked like it was swimming through the sea of Jonghyun’s hair. Minhyun had splurged on it, but he was damn glad he did.</p><p>Jonghyun thanked him with the sweetest of smiles and asked Minhyun for his name. He mouthed it to himself after Minhyun said it.</p><p>“I’m really glad you came!” Jonghyun signed his picture in their album. “I’ve been seeing you at events.”</p><p>“You’ve…seen me?”</p><p>“Of course!” Jonghyun reached out, and Minhyun gave Jonghyun his hands without even thinking about it. Jonghyun held them firmly and gave them a small squeeze. “I look for your sign.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>The sign Minhyun normally brought to UEB events had KIM JONGHYUN written in bright purple, which was Jonghyun’s official color. Minhyun also had a picture of Jonghyun’s smiling face on it, a screenshot of the moment where Jonghyun had stolen Minhyun’s heart in their debut video.</p><p>Now, looking at Jonghyun in person, Minhyun realized he hadn’t seen half of it through that video. Jonghyun was the cutest person on Earth. Jonghyun was so cute it was like he wasn’t <em> from </em>Earth.</p><p>“Of course I see it!” Jonghyun repeated. “How could I not notice I have such a handsome fan?” The smooth words did their best to stop Minhyun’s heart, but Jonghyun, too, seemed embarrassed. He laughed at himself. Before Minhyun could possibly figure out what to say back to him, the staff motioned for him to move on. Jonghyun managed to squeeze Minhyun’s hands one last time before Minhyun stood, and then Jonghyun passed him his album.</p><p>Minhyun took a step away before he remembered his letter, and he had to reach back to pass it to him. Jonghyun took it with only the smallest glance at Minhyun. The girl in front of him had his full attention now.</p><p>Minhyun returned to his seat—shaking, every muscle in his body jelly after Jonghyun—and somehow survived the rest of the fansign, even though Jonghyun sent him another heart-stopping smile when Minhyun held up the aforementioned sign.</p><p>Jonghyun wore the turtle headband for a while, too, until the staff took it off him. Later, when all the boys were messing around, Seungcheol put it on. He got Jonghyun’s attention, and Jonghyun tried to get it off him and pouted when Seungcheol evaded him. Typical UEB antics.</p><p>At the end, after UEB had left the stage, the staff helped to get everyone out of the venue in an orderly manner. Minhyun couldn’t control the smile on his face as he left—which might have explained why it went so well when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked left, and saw a pretty man with his album in his arms.</p><p>“Hi!” the man chirped. “It’s so great there’s another fanboy here. I’m Minki! You’re Jonghyun’s fan, right? With the sign?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m Minhyun,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>UEB @UEB_official</p><p>[UEB’s TREASURE MAP] #jonghyun #UEB</p><p>hi bolts !! are you excited for our scavenger hunt and album giveaway? I’m excited !! I cant wait to see all of you !! 🐶🐶🐶</p><p>300 rts    579 likes</p><p> </p><p>:-) @seookmins</p><p>@ueb_official happy anniversary uwu have fun today!! #FOREVERWITHUEB</p><p> </p><p>UEB @UEB_official</p><p>[UEB’S TREASURE MAP] #seokmin #UEB</p><p>Todayyy’s the dayyyyy!!!! come follow our clues and find us!!!!!!!! we’ll be there!!!!</p><p>659 rts     1234 likes</p><p> </p><p>Mari @ uebsvolt_</p><p>@UEB_official i’d fly there if i could :(</p><p> </p><p>The treasure hunt hadn’t particularly been hard, but it had been fun. Minhyun and Minki had hit all three locations and got something special from each one—a signed poster from the first, a couple photocards from the second. Now, here at the third, Jonghyun, Seokmin, and Seungcheol had their most recent album.</p><p>“Finally,” Minki groaned.</p><p>Minhyun laughed. He’d learned in the past couple of months that Minki loved to make everything as dramatic as possible. “It hasn’t even been that long.”</p><p>“They made us walk through Seoul,” Minki countered.</p><p>“I like this park,” Minhyun said. “I’ve never been here.” It was out of the way from where he lived, but Minhyun found it more than worth it, and possibly even worth a visit when UEB wasn’t there.</p><p>The park had these pretty, long purple flowers blooming. If there wasn’t a much prettier flower standing behind a simple white plastic table, Minhyun could spend forever watching them sway in the light wind. Maybe he’d come back some time and take some photos. It had been so long since he’d taken any good ones of anything.</p><p>“Those look like the flowers on your Instagram,” Minki pointed out. Minhyun managed to drag his eyes off Jonghyun, even though his smile was basically a national treasure and not to be squandered.</p><p>“Oh yeah, they do,” Minhyun realized. “I took mine in Busan, though.”</p><p>“Speaking of, why the fuck do you have the most aesthetic Instagram I’ve ever seen?”</p><p>It always made Minhyun warm and fuzzy when someone complimented his photos.</p><p>“I love photography,” Minhyun said. “It makes me happy.”</p><p>Speaking of—Minhyun pulled out his phone and snapped a couple pictures of Jonghyun behind the table.</p><p>“I should have brought my camera,” he said. “It’s just a point-and-shoot, but it’s a dependable little guy.”</p><p>“Little guy?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s like my best friend. I mean, I’ve got this childhood friend in Busan who’d disagree, but what does he know?”</p><p>“You live a wild life,” Minki said dryly. “Now, are you going to go say hi to Jonghyun and get the album or what?”</p><p>“I’ve already got their album.”</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t take the opportunity to go tell Jonghyun he’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Minhyun shot Minki a disparaging look. His face burned, and then burned worse as Minki went on.</p><p>“What? That’s what you told me the other day,” Minki said. “Jonghyun is your ideal type, the cutest person you’ve ever seen, too beautiful for this world—I mean, I might not agree with you saying Jonghyun’s so beautiful he’s gotta be an alien, but—”</p><p>“I did not say that! I said he’s other-worldly,” Minhyun hissed.</p><p>“—same thing—”</p><p>“—And at least I didn’t say I’d be happy spending my life as his side hoe, as long as he dicked me down once a week.” Minki had actually specified that he’d even be the Monday Hoe’ despite how Mondays were the ‘most inferior day of the week.’</p><p>“Don’t say that when they’re here in person!” Minki said, like he hadn’t spent their whole time at the last spot eyeing Seungcheol up. Or maybe Minhyun had spoken too soon—a smirk crossed Minki’s face. “But damn—Seungcheol looked <em> good </em>, didn’t he? And don’t lie—you’d so be willing to be Jonghyun’s side hoe.”</p><p>Right then, Jonghyun laughed at something a fan said. He smiled so wide his eyes went all squinty, and Minhyun’s heart twisted in his chest. Jonghyun was an angel.</p><p>“I’m going to go say hi,” Minhyun mumbled.</p><p>“Maybe you should remember how to talk first?” Minki called after him.</p><p>Minhyun approached him slowly. With how tall he was, Jonghyun spotted him near instantly. Minhyun wasn’t sure whether he imagined how Jonghyun’s face lit up or not.</p><p>“Hi,” Minhyun said. He’d planned on addressing everyone at the table, but Jonghyun was looking at him and Minhyun wasn’t good at this eye-contact thing. They were way too close.</p><p>Jonghyun was breathtaking. His black hair was too thick to see his forehead, but Minhyun could see the outline of his dark eyebrows. He wore a pinkish lipstick, and some makeup around his eyes. His blue button-up shirt was tucked into his pants.</p><p>“Minhyun!” Jonghyun cheered. The silky material of his shirt moved with him. “I’m glad you came.”</p><p>The world stopped. “You remember me?”</p><p>“I remember you!” Jonghyun sounded so very excited. Minhyun had thought it was hard to hold hands with Jonghyun and bear it while Jonghyun stared into his eyes and smiled like Minhyun had offered him the world on a platter. This was different. With them both standing, Minhyun could tell how much smaller Jonghyun was than him, slight and cute and still smiling, as he told Minhyun he remembered him.</p><p>Whatever face Minhyun was making made Jonghyun giggle. Minhyun’s everything went so soft at the sound that he didn’t even mind his inability to come up with a response.</p><p>“Do you want an album?” Jonghyun asked.</p><p>“I—I have one.” Minhyun had been to their latest fansign. He had all the members’ signatures in the album.</p><p>Jonghyun didn’t seem surprised by that. “Okay, I’m…technically not supposed to hand these out.” He leaned in slightly, so his face was even closer. “Don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Minhyun was going to go insane. Jonghyun smelled like vanilla.</p><p>Jonghyun rummaged around in a bag under the table and pulled out a tiny polaroid. It was one of Jonghyun’s selcas, something Minhyun knew from only a glance he’d never released online.</p><p>Jonghyun uncapped a marker and signed the bottom of it. Then he grinned like he knew he’d just made Minhyun’s entire world. Their hands brushed as he passed the photo over, and a spark ran up Minhyun’s entire arm.</p><p>He managed to thank Jonghyun, then turned his attention to the little photo.</p><p>God, Jonghyun sucked at taking photos of himself.</p><p>“I try my best!” Jonghyun said, and Minhyun realized he’d said that aloud. “They’re not that bad.”</p><p>Minhyun froze. Luckily, Jonghyun seemed to find it funny rather than insulting. He seemed to find Minhyun’s face even funnier.</p><p>Minhyun held the polaroid carefully. He was going to treasure this forever.</p><p>“Thank you,” Minhyun said. </p><p>“Anything for you,” Jonghyun said cutely, and Minhyun wasn’t sure how he was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun hung the polaroid in his room, and it never failed to make him smile. </p><p> </p><p>The Monday Hoe @yuehbae</p><p>omg minhyun finally made an account its only been THREE MONTHS @eclecticjonghyun</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>I’ve been BUSY I’m a WORKING MAN</p><p> </p><p>The Monday Hoe @yuehbae</p><p>yea but now youre here!!!!</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>wait wait wait why does jonghyuns post only have like 400 rts?? Wtf???</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>excuse me??????</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>why is no one appreciating jonghyun it’s always appreciating jonghyun hours we are always emo for jonghyun</p><p> </p><p>The Monday Hoe @yooehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun i told u im lacking jonghyun stans</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>FINE ILL DO IT MYSELF</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>@UEB_official JONGHYUN I LOVE YOU YOURE BRILLIANT TALENTED BEAUTIFUL</p><p> </p><p>The Monday Hoe @yuehbae</p><p>i know i brought minhyun here but i didnt expect him to already be having meltdowns over jonghyun its only been 10 minutes</p><p> </p><p>aron @uebolt</p><p>lol</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minki</p><p>hey</p><p>minhyun?</p><p>who are your favorite jonghyun fansites?</p><p> </p><p>ummm</p><p>purple moon is a jonghyun site but its been a bit since theyve been at an event</p><p>ohh!! vanilla latte</p><p> but other than that</p><p>if u beg aron I bet hed take some</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>aron?</p><p>oh yea u havent met yet!!</p><p>arons great</p><p>hes a seokmin site</p><p>but hes also @uebolt</p><p>u know min u should become a fansite u like taking photos</p><p>haha yeah right.</p><p>I’m way too busy with work</p><p>lol office boy</p><p>But I feel u school is hell too</p><p>U should think about it tho u go to so many of their events</p><p> </p><p>minki</p><p>my camera is a point and shoot</p><p>i don’t have a camera like what fansites used</p><p>okay okay</p><p>are u going to the busan one concert??</p><p>Its too far for me n u know theyll only perform Brace </p><p>Aron wants to bet me the cameramen will take a shot of u w/ ur sign</p><p>I wanna know whether to take it</p><p>im not going</p><p>tho im actually gonna be in busan ahaha</p><p>family stuff</p><p>oooh have fun</p><p>once u get back ill take u out for coffee with my brand new 20000 won</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>JONGHYUN</p><p> </p><p>There were times Jonghyun wished more people recognized them. Many times. The awkward moments when they were introducing their group, and Jonghyun could see the audience’s confusion. <em> UEB? Who’s UEB? </em></p><p>Other times, too. Jonghyun would have liked someone to approach him when he was with his parents, to tell them they were his fan. He would have liked someone to see him on the streets and point, to come up and ask him for a signature.</p><p>Jonghyun had had those dreams ever since that first day when he heard ‘<em> would you like to be a celebrity?’ </em></p><p>But, for as many times as Jonghyun wished for more recognition, there were also times he was glad no one knew him. E.g. This One.</p><p>It was August, and in Busan, August meant rain. He’d prepared for that, but his black umbrella did nothing against the sideways downpour. Jonghyun had told his members he’d wanted to take a walk along the shore. Alone.</p><p>Well, the second part he hadn’t specifically said, but they’d heard it all the same.</p><p>Or maybe they had guessed at what he must be feeling. Originally, UEB were supposed to have an interview today. They’d found out only hours prior to it that it had been canceled.</p><p>His members had been so excited. Jonghyun knew it wasn’t logical, but it was hard to not feel as though he’d let them down.</p><p>And so he’d gone outside, and now he couldn’t even stop himself from getting soaked, and the rain was too much for him to pull out his phone and figure out what subway line to take to get back—or even where to catch the subway.</p><p>Another way Jonghyun had failed today. It was straight up sad for someone used to Seoul to get lost in Busan.</p><p>Jonghyun dipped into a coffee shop. Ediya Coffee, it was called. There was an umbrella holder near the front. Jonghyun tried not to drip too much, but his shoes squeaked against the stone floor, even after he wiped them off.</p><p>He winced at the prices on their sign. That was what he deserved for going near the beaches. Jonghyun had bought a small americano and was digging under his thin jacket to find a patch of dry shirt to dry his phone off in when someone called his name.</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>Jonghyun never got recognized outside of their events. The event tomorrow wasn’t even solely a UEB event; they were the opener for a long concert with much bigger acts. Besides, he didn’t even have makeup on. It must have been a different Jonghyun.</p><p>“Hey, Jonghyun? Are you okay?” Now Jonghyun, mid-drying his phone, saw that a person had approached him. His eyes panned up, and then up some more. Minhyun was close enough that Jonghyun took a step back.</p><p>He ran his hand through his dripping hair, like that could make it any better, and did his best to smile at Minhyun. Jonghyun had never looked less like an idol in his life. Jonghyun had never <em> felt </em>less like an idol in his life.</p><p>“Minhyun?” Jonghyun tried to imagine what a fan would want from their idol at a time like this, even though Jonghyun was lacking. His face burned under Minhyun’s scrutiny.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Minhyun repeated. Jonghyun tried to guess whether it would have been more or less awkward had the fan been one who Jonghyun didn’t remember.</p><p>“I got stuck in the rain.” He tried not to tremble in the chilly air conditioning.</p><p>“I can tell,” Minhyun murmured. His eyes were only growing more concerned, and Jonghyun knew without a doubt he was blowing this. Today had been a long, long day. Jonghyun couldn’t muster up an idol’s image for anything.</p><p>When Jonghyun didn’t answer, Minhyun started looking around. “It’s pretty full in here, but you can join us, if you want? There’s no point leaving until the storm passes.”</p><p>Minhyun was sitting with a man Jonghyun had never seen before. He offered Jonghyun a small smile before returning his attention to his phone.</p><p>Was that a fan Jonghyun didn’t recognize? </p><p>Minhyun leaned in closer. “Was that weird?” he whispered. “I’m not trying to be weird. Please tell me if I am.”</p><p>Jonghyun shook his head mutely. Minhyun didn’t look at Jonghyun like he had betrayed him by showing anything but a perfect, smiling image. Instead, his eyes looked kind. So kind Jonghyun found himself taking their extra chair.</p><p>Jonghyun remembered Minhyun’s letter well. It was every artist’s dream to give strength to people who needed it, and Jonghyun didn’t often hear that he did. Jonghyun struggled to look at Minhyun without remembering it, but now for the first time, he wondered what made Minhyun’s life hard.</p><p>“I—sorry—I’m dripping everywhere,” Jonghyun realized. The water pooled on the wooden chair.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re soaked. You should take your jacket off.”</p><p>Jonghyun didn’t like walking around in t-shirts all that much. They only made him look smaller, and he had a hard enough time looking anything but rail-thin already.</p><p>Half-drowned couldn’t be much better, though. Jonghyun shimmied out of his coat and put it on the back of his chair.</p><p>“I’ll go get you a towel,” Minhyun said. He stood and looked toward the counter. When Jonghyun protested, Minhyun waved him off. “I used to work here,” he said. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>Apparently, it really was nothing. Minhyun went behind the counter himself, and the woman working didn’t spare him more than a passing glance. He came from the back with a white towelette. It swung from his hands.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jonghyun said awkwardly. His free hand rested on his wet thigh. He should say he has to leave—except the downpour continued outside. Jonghyun accepted the towelette. It was soft against his arms and neck.</p><p>“I’m Dongho,” the stranger at the table said, once Jonghyun was as dry as a towelette could make him.</p><p>“Jonghyun.”</p><p>“How do you and Minhyun know each other?” Dongho asked, the logical continuation of the conversation. Jonghyun’s brain flat-lined. So Dongho wasn’t a fan. Was that better or worse?</p><p>“Well—” Jonghyun’s eyes flitted to Minhyun. He couldn’t say the truth, but what would Minhyun think of him if he lied?</p><p>“He’s a friend from Seoul. This is a crazy coincidence, really. I had no idea you’d be in Busan.” The lies flowed easily from Minhyun’s tongue. He had that small, sweet smile on his face. Jonghyun could watch him forever—but right now Dongho was saying something else.</p><p>“Oh, a work friend?” Dongho assumed. “Good. This one never says anything to me anymore—but he gets lonely easily. I’ve been worried.”</p><p>The ease that Dongho said all that caused Minhyun’s ears to turn bright red, which was distractingly cute. Not a good thing, when Jonghyun was now in charge of a rather big lie.</p><p>“Oh—oh yeah. Yeah. I didn’t know you’d be in Busan either.” The words from Minhyun’s letter were loud in Jonghyun’s head. Jonghyun had struggled to identify his own emotions after reading something so serious, and appreciative, and relatable. Jonghyun, too, felt overwhelmed often.</p><p>“My family tries to get together every so often,” Minhyun was saying. “My sister was free this weekend, so I made time.”</p><p>Jonghyun felt dumb as soon as Minhyun said that. Of course Minhyun was from Busan. He didn’t totally sound like it, but Jonghyun was well-versed in what happened to dialect when it was trained away.</p><p>“We’ve got the Busan One tomorrow,” Jonghyun offered. “We had other stuff planned for today but...”</p><p>“The rain changed things?”</p><p>Yeah. The rain.</p><p>“You’re going to that concert?” Dongho asked. “Aren’t there easier ways to see those groups in Seoul?”</p><p>Dammit. This really wasn’t Jonghyun’s day.</p><p>“But there’s not beaches there,” Jonghyun said. He managed a grin to pack it all together. “Are you going?”</p><p>“I can’t,” Minhyun said, almost apologetically. Jonghyun had meant to ask Dongho, and he realized now that he’d assumed Minhyun was coming. “Family stuff.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jonghyun said. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>Dongho snorted. “He’s acting all gracious now, but fifteen minutes ago he was complaining about not getting to see that rapper he likes. Does he talk about that group to you all the time too?”</p><p>The horror written across Minhyun’s face nearly had Jonghyun convulsing to prevent his laughter. “Not too much,” Jonghyun said.</p><p>“How’d he get spared?” Dongho complained. He elbowed Minhyun when he didn’t answer.</p><p>“I think they’re pretty talented, though,” Jonghyun said. He wanted to know if Minhyun’s ears could get any redder. Jonghyun bit down on his smile. They could.</p><p>“Aren’t your friends worried for you?” Minhyun asked, in this weird, strangled voice. Jonghyun got kinda worried. What if Minhyun, like, combusted or something?</p><p>“They haven’t texted me,” Jonghyun said. “I went for a walk, and I meant to go back, but they subways confused me and the rain…”</p><p>“You’re from Seoul and the subway here confused you?” Dongho asked.</p><p>“Outside of Gangneung, actually,” Jonghyun said, because that always convinced people Jonghyun would never truly understand big cities, and he wanted a way to defend himself. Sure enough, Dongho made an acknowledging noise.</p><p>“Could you tell me how to get back?” Jonghyun asked. Then he realized that that required giving Minhyun their address, and wasn’t that  the worst thing he could do? But Minhyun seemed so nice… Jonghyun could figure this out, but he didn’t want to. Not right now. And not in any way that would require more time in the rain than necessary.</p><p>“What stop do you want to get to?” Minhyun asked.</p><p>Jonghyun stared for a second, trying to figure out if Minhyun was being so respectful of Jonghyun’s space on purpose. It was such a simple solution.</p><p>“Yangjeong.”</p><p>Minhyun chuckled. “Oh yeah, you’re lost. You’re by Gwangalli beach. Good news, I can get you back.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Minhyun explained it, and really, compared to Seoul it didn’t sound too difficult at all. But Jonghyun had had a long day, and he didn’t want to get lost on such a wet night…</p><p>At least, that was how Jonghyun tried to defend his decision.</p><p>“Can I get your phone number?” he asked. “Just—just in case.”</p><p>Minhyun’s eyes went wide. Jonghyun curled his fingers against his palms. Now he was the one worried he was being weird.</p><p>“Of course,” Minhyun said. “Here, I’ll put it in.”</p><p>If Dongho found it weird that they didn’t have each other’s phone number despite their friendship, he didn’t comment.</p><p>When Minhyun passed Jonghyun his phone back, he had a contact for ‘Minhyun ^-^’</p><p>Jonghyun could feel his eyes stinging. Minhyun was so nice. It was hard to believe someone like this was his fan. Jonghyun was so lucky.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. His voice came out a little choked. </p><p>“Don’t worry too much,” Minhyun said. “You’ll get back just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>It was those words and that kindness that Jonghyun remembered later, when he had safely returned, and his members had stopped panicking because Jonghyun didn’t normally disappear like that.</p><p>It was those words that made Jonghyun certain he didn’t want to leave it at that with Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^</p><p> </p><p>I made it back okay</p><p>Thank you. i really needed someone today</p><p>Yay!!!!</p><p>Have a good night ^_^</p><p>Don’t worry I’ll delete your number</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So it was on purpose. Minhyun was being hyper-aware that Jonghyun was an idol and was avoiding overstepping any of his boundaries. That meant a lot.</p><p>Just like Minhyun’s letter had. Dongho had said that Minhyun got lonely, and that he didn’t talk about many friends in Seoul.  </p><p>Minhyun had been there for him today. Maybe Jonghyun could be there for him sometime later.</p><p>Or maybe Jonghyun just didn’t want to leave it like this. He had chosen a random coffee shop to stop at, and it had happened to be Minhyun’s old place of employment. Minhyun had happened to be in Busan, even though he wasn’t attending the concert.</p><p>This felt special.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^</p><p> </p><p>no need</p><p>keep it i trust u</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>OH MYY GODDDDDDD</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheols bear ears changed my life @yuehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun bro u good ??</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>Um yea perfect no problems here ha</p><p> </p><p>Aron @uebolt</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun what did jonghyun do now</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>NOT EVERYTHINGS ABOUT JONGHYUN</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheols bear ears changed my life @yuehbae</p><p>but it made you emote so im: suspicious</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>I EMOTE ALL THE TIME GO AWAY</p><p> </p><p>OH MY GODDDDDD @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>OH MYY GOODDDDDDDDDDDD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>🐢</p><p> </p><p>hi !!</p><p>Hi?</p><p>minhyun !!</p><p>do u want to get dinner !!</p><p>so I can thank you</p><p>even tho im really late &gt;.&lt;</p><p>you dont have to! I was happy I could help</p><p>yea i know thats why I need to thank you !!</p><p>so… dinner tonight?</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” Minki said. “Who’s that?”</p><p>Minhyun had set his phone back on the table after sending his first response. Because he was out with Minki, he would have ignored the message were it from anyone else. Minhyun had been in the middle of taking a handful of aesthetic shots of the café and the flowers outside and everything when he’d gotten the series of messages.</p><p>“Oh,” Minhyun said. “Just a friend of mine.”</p><p>“And you use a turtle as their contact?” Minki laughed. “I feel betrayed for Jonghyun.”</p><p>Minhyun’s face burned. He raised a self-conscious hand to touch his hot ear and then tried to hide it.</p><p>“Oh.” Minki leaned a little closer. “That kind of friend. Are they cute? Are you dating?”</p><p>“No!” Minhyun hissed. “We’re barely friends.” Not even friends. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>“Oh, so he’s that kind of crush,” Minki said. “Go on! Respond! Before he thinks you’re leaving him on read.”</p><p>“I don’t want to cut our time short.”</p><p>“Who am I to get in the way of <em> love </em>?” Minki asked. Minhyun rolled his eyes, but he texted Jonghyun. They confirmed a time then and there.</p><p>“See? Now look how excited you are!” Minki clapped a couple times.</p><p>“Okay, fine, he’s special,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>Minhyun chuckled. “What if I told you it’s actually Jonghyun?”</p><p>“I’d call you a bad friend for not getting me Seungcheol’s number too, of course.” Minki laughed.</p><p>Minhyun grinned. If only he knew.</p><p>“But anyway, enough joking. There is an important reason I brought you here today, and now I have less time.”</p><p>Minki had prefaced this meeting with ‘I have the most important question ever for you.’ They’d gone to a café of Minhyun’s choosing this time, though it was closer to Minki’s part of the city. Classier than what Minki had chosen too, with big flower planters out front. It was these that Minhyun had been taking photos of earlier.</p><p>“I had the <em> greatest </em>idea,” Minki said. Somehow Minhyun doubted that. “You were telling me all about how much you like photography, and you complain all the time that no one gets Jonghyun’s cutest moments, right?”</p><p>“This isn’t the ‘become a fansite’ thing again, right?” Minhyun asked. “I told you, I don’t have the camera for it.”</p><p>“That’s where the idea comes in!” Minki looked so excited, bouncing on the balls of his toes, that Minhyun didn’t want to shoot him down before he finished. “My university rents out cameras. I can rent one and give it to you for the fansign or event or whatever, then take it back.”</p><p>That…actually wasn’t a bad idea. There was only one problem.</p><p>“It takes knowing how to work the camera to take nice pictures,” Minhyun pointed out.</p><p>“You’ll figure it out!” Minki said. “You’ve got the eye for it.”</p><p>“An eye doesn’t make up for not knowing what you’re doing.”</p><p>“Okay, fine, so say they aren’t good,” Minki said. “At least they’d exist! There’s so few Jonghyun fansites. He deserves more.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Minki,” Minhyun said. He was too much of a perfectionist to take bad photos of Jonghyun. “Really. But I can’t.”</p><p>“No worries,” Minki said, but Minhyun could tell he was bummed by Minhyun’s answer. </p><p>This was Minhyun’s problem. He spent so long saying he wanted to reclaim his old hobbies, but when the chance came around, he let it go by.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun hadn’t managed to clear his head when he reached the place Jonghyun had suggested. Minki’s idea had been smart. Minhyun had said no so quickly...</p><p>The problem was, back when Minhyun used to imagine his life and what he’d make into his career, it had always been photography. That had turned out not to be feasible, and Minhyun had instead come here, for this job.</p><p>Minhyun worried he’d regret what he’d chosen if he continued taking photos. It was too late to go back.</p><p>Jonghyun hadn’t specified whether to meet inside or outside of the restaurant, but Minhyun was tired of squinting in the evening sunlight. He went inside, despite how part of him thought Jonghyun wouldn’t show or something. Not that Jonghyun would play any sort of cruel joke like that, but…things like this didn’t happen. Not to Minhyun.</p><p>The restaurant had a homey smell, full of foods Minhyun couldn’t quite identify. His stomach moaned impatiently.</p><p>“Minhyun!” Jonghyun waved as he made it through the door. “Hi!”</p><p>“You came,” Minhyun said dumbly. He’d been hasty in agreeing to meet Jonghyun here. Minhyun’s heart ran its very own marathon, and now Jonghyun expected him to be able to eat?  </p><p>“Did you think I wouldn’t?”</p><p>“You didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I did!” Jonghyun wore a white t-shirt paired with a thin black jacket and dark jeans. He was bare-faced, and his skin glowed in the dim, yellowed light. Minhyun could see the faint lines of his chest under his shirt. Jonghyun always did say he liked to work out.</p><p>“Let’s sit?” Jonghyun proposed, and Minhyun realized he’d let the silence go on for too long.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m starving,” Minhyun said. His stomach agreed with him.</p><p>They were led to a nice table near the back of the restaurant. Now that they were facing each other, Jonghyun seemed to struggle to look directly at Minhyun. He messed with his napkin and ran his fingers along the edges of the wooden table. Minhyun stretched his leg out and accidentally bumped Jonghyun.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jonghyun said.</p><p>“It was my fault.” Minhyun’s ears burned. Jonghyun’s face was also red, and it only made Minhyun’s burn worse.</p><p>“Ah, I invited you, and now I don’t know what to say.” Jonghyun held a hand up by his face, as though he thought he could cover up the blush now creeping down his neck. “I should start with thank you, though.”</p><p>“There’s no need. Honestly,” Minhyun said. “I told you, I used to work in that café. I gave directions to everyone, all the time.” Gwangalli beach got more than its fair share of tourists.</p><p>“It’s more than that,” Jonghyun said. His voice was even but low. Minhyun barely refrained from leaning closer to hear him better. “I needed someone that day. You helped.”</p><p>It wasn’t hard for Minhyun to understand that. Jonghyun had been soaked and off in a way difficult to pinpoint, and what Dongho had said truly was correct—Jonghyun should have had no trouble with Busan’s public transportation when he already could navigate Seoul’s.</p><p>“I’m glad I could.”</p><p>“You’re very nice, Minhyun-ssi,” Jonghyun said. “How was visiting your family?”</p><p>“Strange. My parents moved a couple years ago, and I’ve never gotten used to staying at their new place.” They’d moved almost the same time Minhyun had moved to Seoul. He’d lost every version of the Busan he called home back then.</p><p>“Most people I know from Busan insist they never would’ve left it if they could have done what they wanted there,” Jonghyun said. “I’ve never got to see too much of it.”</p><p>Minhyun held back a smile. Jonghyun was right. People from Busan were protective over it. They insisted the people in Seoul were cold-hearted, that they pursued money and nothing else from life. Even Minhyun’s parents gave him a bad time about how he was turning into a ruthless businessman.</p><p>“It was my job,” Minhyun said. “I couldn’t turn the offer down.”</p><p>“What do you do?”</p><p>“Boring office job. I’ve got my own cubicle and everything. Trust me, no matter what you think you don’t want to hear too much more about it.”</p><p>“It can't be that bad,” Jonghyun said.</p><p>“You have no idea. The most exciting thing that’s happened to me all week was I told my manager to shove it when he tried to make me do a project way outside my job description.”</p><p>“You did what?” Jonghyun asked. His brow furrowed, and he looked at Minhyun like he didn’t know what to make of him.</p><p>“Oh, well, not really,” Minhyun said. “That was me making it sound interesting. By ‘told my manager to shove it,’ I mean ‘politely informed him I wasn’t the person for that assignment.’”</p><p>Jonghyun laughed at that. “You’re funny,” he said.</p><p>“Funny as in funny or funny as in weird?” Minhyun asked, because he wasn’t quite sure, and he kind of hoped he wasn’t blowing this whole thing.</p><p>Jonghyun tilted his head to the side. “Both,” he decided. “I was worried you’d be uncomfortable. I’m glad you’re not.”</p><p>Minhyun totally was uncomfortable—except Jonghyun was kind-of right. Minhyun had fallen into his normal social patterns much faster than he would have predicted.</p><p>“It’s the adrenaline,” he said. Jonghyun laughed, and Minhyun could have been the king of the universe for causing that sound.</p><p>“I feel very comfortable with you,” Jonghyun said, almost to himself and as if that didn’t stop Minhyun’s heart. “Can I speak a little freely?”</p><p>Minhyun agreed, though he had no idea what Jonghyun would say.</p><p>“I don’t have too many friends,” Jonghyun said. “My members are like brothers, but sometimes, sometimes I miss having people outside of all of it. It’s hard to make friends who aren’t idols, and it’s hard to see idol-friends often.”</p><p>Minhyun didn’t have those same kinds of experiences—but he could understand loneliness. He knew what Jonghyun was asking, even when he asked it only with his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t have many friends either, Jonghyun-ah,” he said. “And I’m not really good at keeping friends. But if you want us to be friends, I’d be happy to.”</p><p>Jonghyun let out a long breath like a shaky sigh. His shoulders relaxed, and though Minhyun worried about the informal tone, it didn’t seem to bother Jonghyun. If anything, it put him to ease.</p><p>“I want to be friends,” he said. He laughed awkwardly. “God, I’m really bad at this.”</p><p>“Then we’ll be friends,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“Okay.” Jonghyun couldn’t seem to suppress his smile. “Okay. Then now we’re even, you know.”</p><p>“Even?”</p><p>“I’m the first-ever recipient of your fan letter, and you’re my first friend outside my group.”</p><p>“I’m proud of myself,” Minhyun joked. “But don’t flatter yourself. You weren’t my first.”</p><p>“You said I was in your letter!”</p><p>Later on, Minhyun would think about what it meant that Jonghyun remembered his letter so well. For now, he only grinned wider. “You’re the first <em> idol </em>,” he stressed. “Optimus Prime got a whole bunch of my fan letters when I was younger.”</p><p> </p><p>Even if Minhyun hadn’t already found the evening with Jonghyun more than worth it, the face he made then would have made it so.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>Jonghyun best boy jonghyun perfect jonghyun blessing to this entire world that none of us deserve</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>so many ppl face hardship in this cruel world…not knowing jonghyun exists…</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>lmao people keep asking what jonghyun did to deserve my praise??? He breathed ???? he always deserves this praise</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>but rly jonghyun ?? makes me so happy ?? what is this i didnt sign up for this i just clicked on a youtube link help</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiatus for exams :( @yuehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun you saying stuff like this is like asking for someone to save ur life post burial</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>Wtf go study</p><p> </p><p>Hiatus for exams :( @yuehbae</p><p>@UEB_official hey jonghyun just marry @eclecticjonghyun already</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>@yuehbae stop!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎇🎇🎇 @uwueb</p><p>Omg UEB full group vlive</p><p> </p><p> 🎇🎇🎇 @uwueb</p><p>Ahaha omg theyre all giving jonghyun a rly bad time</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> 🎇🎇🎇 @uwueb</p><p>Apparently hes been leaving the dorm recently????</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> 🎇🎇🎇 @uwueb</p><p>he’s photosynthesizing im so proud of him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘ ,:] @yuehbae</p><p>Omg I hope jonghyuns dating someone they really made it sound like it 🥺</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘ ,:] @yuehbae</p><p>The boy DESERVES</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘ ,:] @yuehbae</p><p>But also @god now where’s mine</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aron @uebolt</p><p>@yuehbae did u know im a gift from god himself</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aron@uebolt</p><p>@yuehbae trust me I was raised catholic</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘ ,:] @yuehbae</p><p>isnt that universal code for ‘i don’t believe in god but im too guilty over it to say im an atheist’</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>aron@uebolt</p><p>ahahaha making things a little real for stan twt aren’t u ahahaha</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You take the prettiest pictures,” Jonghyun said. They were at Minhyun’s apartment, and Minhyun was just getting over the vague embarrassment of how tiny his studio apartment was. Jonghyun hadn’t commented on it, though it had taken him weirdly long to wrap his head around Minhyun living entirely alone.</p><p>“You’ve seen them?” Minhyun asked. The only place he posted photos was his Instagram.</p><p>“Yeah, I got your Instagram off your Twitter,” Jonghyun said. “You don’t mind, right?”</p><p>“You have my Twitter?”</p><p>Jonghyun grinned. “What? Did you think I didn’t see that sort of stuff?”</p><p>Minhyun tried to find a retort, but when he opened his mouth only a strangled noise escaped.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Jonghyun said. He came over closer—he’d been sitting in Minhyun’s lone chair, but now he had Minhyun stepping back against the wall. “Your face is so red.”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing!” Minhyun said. “That’s—I— Please don’t go on my Twitter,” he begged.</p><p>Jonghyun laughed. Normally, Minhyun would harken the sound to angels, but demons seemed the more apt comparison right now.</p><p>“I will… if you tell me how you take such nice pictures.”</p><p>“It’s different each time.”</p><p>Jonghyun still had Minhyun backed up against his kitchen counter. He didn’t back off, but he pulled his phone out. Minhyun could see him scrolling through Instagram.</p><p>“If you’re going to stalk my account the least you can do is follow me back,” Minhyun said.</p><p>Jonghyun ignored him. He’d finally found a photo to ask Minhyun about. It was of the Gwangandaegyo Bridge, taken from the shores of Gwangalli beach in the late evening when all the lights were on. Minhyun could remember the caption he used so clearly, because that was the photo he’d used to say goodbye to Busan.</p><p>“I like using lines in pictures,” Minhyun said. It was hard to find a picture where lines had impacted his composition more.</p><p>“Lines?”</p><p>Minhyun took Jonghyun’s phone from him. He turned it horizontally to make the picture larger.</p><p>“Your eye starts here.” Minhyun pointed to the middle left of the picture. “And that’s where this horizontal line starts.” He ran his finger along the where the water and the sky and the ground all met together. Horizon lines inspired thoughts of permanence.</p><p>But the bridge itself was also a line, though not entirely horizontal. It lured the eye in, startling in that diagonal lines didn’t fit in a picture chock-full of horizontal and vertical lines. The eye followed it, and caught on the vertical lines of the bridge’s supports. With the reflections in the water adding to it, the vertical bridge supports looked larger than the vertical skyscrapers in the back.</p><p>Vertical lines could mean a lot of things. They often repeated. Sometimes they inspired thoughts of growth, like trees.</p><p>Minhyun’s favorite use for them was perspective. If you took the picture the right way, the iron bar of a fence could create a longer line than a tree in the background.</p><p>Minhyun got about halfway through telling all this to Jonghyun, when he stuttered and remembered most people didn’t care. He stopped, but Jonghyun’s eyes moved immediately from the picture to Minhyun, questioning why he’d stopped.</p><p>Clearing his throat to hide any sort of tremor, Minhyun went on.</p><p>“You know a lot about photography,” Jonghyun said, once he’d finished. “Wow. How long did it take to take this picture?”</p><p>“Not long,” Minhyun said. “I grew up there. I’ve taken hundreds of photos of that bridge.”</p><p>“You always talk about Busan so fondly.”</p><p>“Don’t you feel the same way about Gangneung?”</p><p>Nostalgia crept its way across Jonghyun’s face. It got to his eyes first, and his lips last, when they curled into a slight smile.</p><p>“I guess,” he said, and Minhyun could tell it was true. “I think I miss it less though.”</p><p>“You’ve been here longer.” Minhyun looked at the photo again, this time more closely. “I nearly studied photography. I wanted to make a career out of it, forever ago.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“It seemed like it fit better as a hobby,” Minhyun said. “I don’t do it as much as I’d like, though.”</p><p>Jonghyun reached for his phone back, then seemed to think better of it. “Do you take pictures of people too?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Take one of me.” </p><p>“In here?” Minhyun had decorated his apartment to the best of his abilities, but with such a small space and a tight budget, there was only so much a person could do.</p><p>“Yeah. I like your map.”</p><p>Minhyun had a big map of the world stretched across the wall over his desk. One day, once he traveled, he planned to put pins into all the countries he’d gone to. There wasn’t a point to putting a pin in only South Korea now.</p><p>“Okay,” he managed.</p><p>“So, Mr. Photographer, how do I stand?” Jonghyun asked. He placed one hand on the desk and raised one leg and hit one of the most awkward poses Minhyun had ever seen. Minhyun giggled.</p><p>He reached past Jonghyun and flicked his desktop lamp off, so Jonghyun wouldn’t be backlit.</p><p>“C’mon,” Jonghyun said. “This is your idol-photographer debut. Don’t make me have to decide my own poses.”</p><p>Minhyun raised the phone, and finally did instruct Jonghyun on how to stand and where to put his hands and what expression to make. Jonghyun was malleable and forgiving, even when Minhyun changed his mind a few times.</p><p>Minhyun would have expected Jonghyun to look less blinding through the phone camera, but he glowed even there.</p><p>Minhyun was lucky to be his fan—and maybe, maybe they were friends too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>minki owes me EVERYTHING</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minki is seeing UEB!! @yuehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun bitch u specifically told me u werent doing this for me</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minki is seeing UEB!! @yuehbae</p><p>minhyun: ‘im doing this bc jonghyun DESERVES IT’</p><p>also minhyun: ‘minki this is all YOUR fault’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minki</p><p> </p><p>You’re bringing the camera right?</p><p>u bet</p><p>will u know how to use it</p><p>in theory?</p><p>I’ve never used a dslr</p><p>and also you picked the lens so like</p><p>im SORRY i didn’t expect them to ASK me</p><p>“what MILLIMETER do u want”</p><p>me: uh, the biggest millimeter</p><p>this is going to be a disaster.</p><p>dont be dramatic</p><p>arons gonna be there to help u</p><p>great now im the worst fansite And a distraction to an actual fansite</p><p>minhyun pls</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fanmeeting venue sat several hundred fans. Minhyun had gotten a super nice seat, and Minki was beside him. On his other side was Aaron, and though Minhyun knew he wasn’t the easiest person to meet, Aaron didn’t seem to bat an eye.</p><p>“I was forced into this,” Minhyun was saying, only seconds after meeting him. “I don’t even like photography that much.”</p><p>“Liar,” Minki said.</p><p>The camera that Minki had brought him was rented from Minki’s university’s library. It had a sticker on it that labeled the camera body as number eight. </p><p>(‘It’s like fate!’ Minki had insisted, when he’d pointed out the number. ‘You were supposed to get this one!’</p><p>‘Are you sure they didn’t let you choose which one?’ Minhyun had countered.)</p><p>“You seem like you know what you’re doing,” Aaron said, though he’d judged that only from Minhyun’s ability to attach a camera to a tri-pod (number four) so what did he know?</p><p>The lens was not the size Minhyun would have picked, but it would work well enough for fancams and some photos. Minhyun didn’t plan on diving straight in or anything, which would have been cocky at best.</p><p>He was feeling pretty good about himself, actually. At this fanmeeting, no one would miss Jonghyun’s cutest moments.</p><p>He used his phone to snap a picture of himself with the camera and the stage and sent it to Dongho, who he hadn’t talked to as much as he should have recently.</p><p>It would make him happy to see Minhyun taking pictures again. Dongho was a big fan of having hobbies and doing things outside of working and sleeping and staring at walls. Minhyun couldn’t imagine why.</p><p>“So what’s your fansite name going to be?” Aaron asked.</p><p>“I’m not a real fansite,” Minhyun countered. “I’ll just post them on my Twitter.”</p><p>Aaron shook his head. “I wouldn’t suggest that.” He raised his voice as <em> Sweet Talking </em> started playing over the speakers. “It’ll flood your mentions. You’ll never find anything again.”</p><p>“So I need a second account,” Minhyun said. This was already getting too complicated.</p><p>“Or since you’re doing videos, maybe a YouTube account?”</p><p>“I want to take pictures too.” Minhyun just needed to learn how to use the camera better first. “What’s your fansite’s name?”</p><p>“Can’t Without,” Aaron said. “It’s simple but…”</p><p>“Really?” Minhyun asked. “I follow you already, wow.” Aaron really was damn good at taking photos. It seemed to please Aaron to hear that.</p><p>“Of course you do,” Minki said. “He’s the best Seokmin site around.”</p><p>“You should bring Minhyun around more often. You never compliment me like this,” Aaron said.</p><p>“I compliment Can’t Without all the time,” Minki said. “It’d be different if I said something nice about you.”</p><p>“Whatever. You love me,” Aaron said. Minhyun wondered if he understood Minki’s logic or if he was just rolling with whatever came out of Minki’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>UEB came on stage not long after that.</p><p>Minhyun focused religiously on his camera and on Jonghyun. When they performed, Minhyun took fancams. When they spoke and played games, Minhyun did a mix of videos and a whole bunch of pictures—he even thought one or two turned out alright.</p><p>“We’ve got a spoiler for you,” Jonghyun said. His eyes sparkled and his smile had taken over his whole face, but still he went on, “our next comeback is coming soon. Within the first part of the year.”</p><p>Cheers echoed from all around the stage. Anticipation did a wonderful thing to Jonghyun. He looked light, like the sort of angel that could fly away.</p><p>Minhyun snapped a whole bunch of pictures, and it felt good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jonghyun best boy @ourbabyturtle</p><p>BUGIDAN UNITE THERES A NEW JONGHYUN FANSITE</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>cici @bugibugidan</p><p>OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WHATS THEIR @</p><p> </p><p>jonghyun best boy @ourbabyturtle</p><p>@otherworldly_jonghyun !!!!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>jongcheol au 📌 @jongcheol95</p><p>what the FUCK jonghyun is BEAUTIFUL ???</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>jongcheol au 📌 @jongcheol95</p><p>Like I knew that but NOW IVE SEEN THE LIGHT</p><p> </p><p>UEB OUTSOLD @brace_mp3</p><p>JONGHYUN BIAS WRECKER OF THE CENTURY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OTHERWORLDLY @otherworldly_jonghyun</p><p>[UEB KIM JONGHYUN FANCAM ‘FELLOW’] @UEB_official</p><p>FULL VIDEO: [link]</p><p>345 rts 400 likes</p><p> </p><p>OTHERWORLDLY @otherworldly_jonghyun</p><p>[UEB KIM JONGHYUN FANCAM ‘’NEVER DONE’] @UEB_official</p><p>FULL VIDEO: [link]</p><p>104 rts 230 likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>YES YES YES GIVE JONGHYUN ALL THE LOVE AND APPRECIATION HE DESERVES</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>…i feel like i did a good thing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I saw you in the crowd the other day,” Jonghyun said. “I didn’t realize you had a camera like that?” They’d decided to go out to see a movie. It was a love story, something Minhyun had been excited to see ever since the first preview came out months and months ago.</p><p>He kind of wondered if Jonghyun was humoring him, but well, he’d given Jonghyun the chance to refuse. Still, just in case, Minhyun had chosen to buy him food right before.</p><p>“I don’t,” Minhyun said. “My friend borrowed it from his university.”</p><p>“I’d ask if you had fun, but I know you did.” Jonghyun smiled cockily.</p><p>Minhyun narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying that because you still look at my Twitter?”</p><p>Jonghyun raised both hands in a gesture of innocence. He had grease on his hand from the burger he was eating, and he had to swallow to speak, “you caught me.”</p><p>“Stalker.”</p><p>“Does that make you someone who talks behind my back?”</p><p>“No! You’re—you’re a public figure. It’s different.”</p><p>“A ‘public figure,’” Jonghyun echoed. “Yeah, next I’ll run for office.”</p><p>“You know what I meant!” Minhyun hissed. “How often do you go online anyway?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jonghyun said coyly. Whatever face Minhyun made in response made him laugh.</p><p>“I bet you go online and call yourself sexy,” Minhyun accused. “Maybe you’re that person that quotes every single picture I post of you with ‘Jonghyun sexy.’”</p><p>“Why would I call myself sexy when I have you to do it for me?”</p><p>Minhyun was going to die. Jonghyun laughed so loudly people looked over in their direction. Minhyun hid his burning face behind his hands.</p><p>“Hey, c’mon.” Jonghyun grabbed one of his hands and tried to pull it away from his face.</p><p>“I’m never talking to you again.”</p><p>Jonghyun managed to wrap his fingers around Minhyun’s and squeezed gently.</p><p>“Don’t act all kind now,” Minhyun said. “It’s too late. You lost your chance.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. Give me one more chance. I have something that’ll make you forgive me.”</p><p>“Too late.”</p><p>“Minhyun, please.” He squeezed Minhyun’s hand again. Jonghyun had stopped smiling, and now Minhyun worried he really did think Minhyun was angry with him.</p><p>“Fine. What is it?”</p><p>That brought Jonghyun’s smile back on his face, and Minhyun didn’t regret letting his annoyance go.</p><p>Jonghyun leaned forward, so he could reach into his back pocket without fully standing up. “Let me find it,” he said.</p><p>It wasn’t in that pocket. He let go of Minhyun’s hand to reach into his other back pocket.</p><p>“What is it?” Minhyun repeated, now genuinely curious. He had no idea what Jonghyun could have brought with him.</p><p>“Here it is!” Jonghyun announced. He pulled his empty hand out and made a finger heart at Minhyun.</p><p>For a hundredth of a heartbeat, Minhyun thought he maybe fell in love with Jonghyun. He was then filled with the most acute second-hand embarrassment he’d ever experienced.  </p><p>“That was the lamest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said.</p><p>“You say that, but you’re smiling.” Jonghyun tried to grab his hand again, but Minhyun evaded his hold. “It made your heart flutter, didn’t it?”</p><p>“I hate you.” Minhyun’s heart was still going faster than it should.</p><p>“You can’t hate me, I’m your bias.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Minhyun said. Jonghyun only laughed.</p><p>An idea occurred to Minhyun. It served the double purpose of changing the conversation and getting some information out of Jonghyun.</p><p>“So, if you stalk my Twitter, does that mean you have an account?”</p><p>“There’s nothing on it,” Jonghyun said.</p><p>“Still, if you have my Twitter, I demand to have yours.”</p><p>Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. “I literally have one tweet, and that’s because Seungcheol told me they’d think I was a bot if I didn’t have any.”</p><p>“Too bad,” Minhyun said. “Tell me it.”</p><p>Jonghyun sized him up. Finally, he answered, “it’s Akamaru-two-zero-one-three.”</p><p>“Your twitter is named after an anime dog?” Minhyun asked. His phone was already in his hand, and he was typing it into the search bar.</p><p>“I like dogs.”</p><p>“Is this it?” Minhyun held his phone out, even though he was near positive. The account was following him.</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>“Awesome.” Minhyun turned the phone back toward him to hide his next actions.</p><p>“Are we going to be mutuals now, Minhyunnie? You’ll be my first follower.” Jonghyun was still smiling, though he’d tilted his head like he was confused. Maybe unsure about why Minhyun had insisted on this particular thing.</p><p>Minhyun decided to dash his hopes and dreams right then. “Check my account on your twitter.”</p><p>Jonghyun furrowed his brow, but he obeyed. His phone had a super cute sticker on its case. Minhyun tried to withhold his giggles, but he was failing.</p><p>The second Jonghyun’s smile froze and slid off his face, Minhyun burst into laughter.</p><p>“You blocked me?” Jonghyun said, affronted. Minhyun was laughing too hard to answer, but he didn’t have to. Jonghyun’s phone said it easily enough. “Hey, Hwang Minhyun. I can’t believe you did that!”</p><p>People were looking at them again, this time likely because Minhyun couldn’t stop laughing for anything. Jonghyun still had his phone unlocked and opened to the closest he could get to Minhyun’s account.</p><p>“I’ll make a new account,” he said. “You can’t stop me.”</p><p>Finally, Minhyun was able to speak, though he still hadn’t caught his breath. “I’ll block anyone who follows me with an anime at and no tweets.”</p><p>Jonghyun focused on his phone for a few minutes. Minhyun waited—every time he tried to get a glimpse of it, Jonghyun would tilt the phone away from him. Finally, Jonghyun looked up triumphantly.</p><p>Minhyun’s phone had a new notification.</p><p>@definitelynotkjh followed you!</p><p>This time, they both laughed.</p><p>“Don’t use that,” Minhyun said. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. “I’ll unblock you, I promise.”</p><p>“Good. I’m attached to Akamaru.”</p><p>“But no more stalking me!” Minhyun insisted. “Let me rant about you in peace.”</p><p>“You’re so shameless,” Jonghyun said. “Most people stop talking about a person like that once they get to know them.”</p><p>“I’m shameless? You’re the one with the finger-hearts.”</p><p>“I thought you’d like it,” Jonghyun countered. “You’re taking me out for dinner and a romantic movie, so I gave you my heart too.”</p><p> </p><p>Now <em> that </em>made Minhyun’s heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>do you ever want to just...do something crazy</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>like really crazy. a big change. a life-changing thing.</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>i'm gonna do it!</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^_^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>go crazy go stupid</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>',:] @yuehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun its a miracle u get thru life</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun had re-dyed his hair to black, which distracted Minhyun so much as he invited Jonghyun inside that he didn’t notice the black liquor bag in his hand. At least, not until he plopped it onto Minhyun’s desk. </p><p>“I brought wine!” Jonghyun said with a grin. “We’re celebrating tonight.”</p><p>“We are?” Minhyun didn’t drink often, but that didn’t seem all that important now. “What are we celebrating?”</p><p>Strangely enough, even though this good news clearly belonged to Jonghyun, Minhyun’s excitement rose with just the concept of Jonghyun hearing good things. Or maybe that wasn’t strange. Jonghyun was a friend Minhyun treasured.</p><p>“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Jonghyun said. He motioned with his hands as though telling Minhyun to stop, then shook them a little in his excitement. “I’ve been too afraid to tell anyone—other than my manager, of course—but yeah, even my members don’t know.”</p><p>Jonghyun was still moving his hands. His excitement was infectious and adorable, and now Minhyun threaded their hands together. As though Jonghyun had to let the excess energy out somehow, he started bouncing on his toes.</p><p>“Tell me,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“I auditioned for a drama, and I got a callback.”</p><p>“That’s great! Oh my God, Jonghyun!” Minhyun interlaced their fingers and squeezed. Jonghyun squeezed back so hard it hurt.</p><p>“It’s not guaranteed—at all,” Jonghyun said. “Really, it’s more likely they’ll turn me away. My face doesn’t fit the role perfectly, and it was a long shot and—”</p><p>“—Jonghyun. Jonghyun, shut up—”</p><p>“Did you just tell me to shut up?” Jonghyun tilted his head.</p><p>“Be happy for yourself,” Minhyun said. “Don’t get all worried about what might happen now. You’re brilliant. You got a callback. This is amazing news.”</p><p>“I really want to try acting,” Jonghyun said. His breath struck Minhyun’s face, and Minhyun realized they were so close Jonghyun had to tilt his chin up to look Minhyun in the eye.</p><p>“You’d be good at it.” Minhyun’s voice came out as a whisper. He pulled Jonghyun into a tight hug and trapped him in place by cupping the back of his head. Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around Minhyun’s waist. They pulled back, and Minhyun took the time to just look at him. Really look at him.</p><p>Jonghyun was so beautiful.</p><p>The corners of his lips turned upwards into this playful smile. Minhyun caught the tell-tale playful glint in his eyes. “And how do you have any idea what kind of actor I’d be?” he asked.</p><p>“Um,” Minhyun said eloquently. Some half-baked joke tried to exit his mouth—something about how Jonghyun had already pretended to be Minhyun’s coworker before—but didn’t make it. “I’ve got cups for the wine.”</p><p>Jonghyun laughed at Minhyun’s best attempt to change the subject, but he let it go. “I’m guessing you’ve also got a bottle opener.”</p><p>Minhyun’s bottle opener’s handle was a little fox. Jonghyun flipped it over a couple times in his hands. “What’s with your fox-thing?” he asked.</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“Your strange obsession with foxes.”</p><p>“I look like a fox and so I like foxes.”</p><p>Jonghyun freed the red wine from its liquor bag. “I don’t see it,” he said.</p><p>“You don’t see it?” Now Minhyun was offended. “Here, look.” He made his best fox face, with the crescent eyes and his small smile.</p><p>“Uhhhhh,” Jonghyun said, even though Minhyun knew damn well he looked exactly like a fox.</p><p>“We share a lot of the same traits,” Minhyun said. “Foxes are sly, and clever, and pretty—”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Jonghyun said. He finally started to remove the cork from the bottle. “I’ll give it to you. Both you and foxes are pretty.”</p><p>“You think I’m pretty?”</p><p>Jonghyun’s face flushed red. “That was an insult,” he protested. “I just called you dumb.”</p><p>“Too bad,” Minhyun said. “I’m taking the compliment.” He stuck his tongue out at Jonghyun.</p><p>“Just give me the cups.”</p><p>Minhyun passed both over to him. “Sorry they’re not fancy. I don’t usually drink wine.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I usually drink it from a mug.”</p><p>“A mug?”</p><p>Jonghyun smiled. “Wine-drunk is the best drunk,” he said. “And mugs are big. Then I can tell the kids I only had one cup.”</p><p>“Of course you can.”</p><p>“That’s what I call being a responsible leader.” Jonghyun was always so fond when he talked about his members. “Though it did give Guanlin a really skewed idea of what it takes to get drunk.”</p><p>Minhyun took the bottle opener from Jonghyun and put it away. He took a second to appreciate the little red fox on the top.</p><p>“I can’t believe you don’t think I look like a fox, but you think you look like a turtle,” he said.</p><p>“It’s not me that said I look like a turtle, it was fans. So that one’s also your fault.”</p><p>“Unfair,” Minhyun complained. “That was before my time.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jonghyun said. “Drink your wine.”</p><p>Minhyun raised his glass for a toast. “To your callback,” he said. “And your new acting career.”</p><p>Jonghyun took a sip, then set the cup down. “I want to give bolts something to look forward to,” he admitted. “Everything now...it feels like it’s not enough.”</p><p>This was a long stretch without new content, especially after the announced comeback that hadn’t yet happened. It would be wrong for Minhyun to tell him otherwise, especially when he saw ‘where’s UEB?’ tweets on the daily.</p><p>“I want to give fans something worth watching,” Jonghyun finished.</p><p>“You’re always worth watching.”</p><p>Jonghyun smiled like he didn’t believe Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A couple weeks later Jonghyun called Minhyun and told him he didn't get the role. <em> It's okay, </em> he said. <em> This way I'll focus only on UEB. We might have a comeback soon. </em></p><p>The way he said it didn't make Minhyun feel too hopeful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>My cover of Never Done! I hope I did the song justice TT I worked really hard</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minki #Foreverwithueb @yuehbae</p><p>omg @eclecticjonghyun most talented mutual</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>@yuehbae is this the ‘praise the skill not the person’ thing</p><p> </p><p>Minki #Foreverwithueb @yuehbae</p><p>it wasn’t until now bitch</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🐢💜</p><p> </p><p>You have a really pretty voice</p><p>Get off my twitter!!!</p><p>lol</p><p>also dont think I didnt notice u follow otherworldly</p><p>u take such nice pictures</p><p>i could look at them anytime</p><p>follow my insta @optimushwang</p><p>u wish</p><p>ha so you just want to see your own face</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>UEB @UEB_official</p><p>Hey bolts! feel free to ask us questions today !! #jonghyun</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>UEB@UEB_official</p><p>why are you saying im only doing this cause no one will play games with me :( #jonghyun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>cici @bugibugidan</p><p>@ueb_official where’s the comeback its been so long :(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🐰 @yuehbae</p><p>@UEB_official hey jonghyun are u dating minhyun</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aron @uebolt</p><p>@UEB_official seconded</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>@uebolt @yuehbae DELETE THAT BEFORE SOMEONE SEES IT</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>🐰 @yuehbae</p><p>Minhyuns so easy all u have to do is imply he knows jonghyun and he gets all stressed</p><p> </p><p>minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>I DON’T KNOW JONGHYUN</p><p> </p><p>🐰 @yuehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun Spoken like someone who knows jonghyun 👀</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>JONGHYUN</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun liked Minhyun’s apartment. More specifically, Jonghyun liked his bed, and the fact that something Minhyun did to his sheets made them softer and nicer than anything Jonghyun had ever laid on before. They deserved appreciation. Jonghyun obliged. </p><p>“Hey! Hey, Jonghyun! If you even think of drooling on my bed, I am not letting you sleep here!”</p><p>Jonghyun startled awake and wiped away the offending drool. He groaned. </p><p>“Do you normally drool?” Minhyun’s eyes were narrowed and his arms crossed, and maybe it was Jonghyun’s sleepy state, but he wasn’t certain whether Minhyun was joking around or not.</p><p>“Will I get to sleep here if I do?” They’d agreed to that long before now, back when Minhyun managed to convince Jonghyun to start a movie after two in the morning. The laptop was paused now, though still balanced on their legs.</p><p>“No,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“Then nope, I never drool.” Jonghyun widened his eyes to wake himself up. “Do you have an extra toothbrush?” he asked.</p><p>“You’re in luck.”</p><p>“Clothes, too?”</p><p>“Now you’re pushing it,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“I’ll take you out for breakfast tomorrow,” Jonghyun mumbled. His eyes were drifting shut again.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, don’t make any promises you won’t remember.” Minhyun pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants. He balled them up and tossed them to Jonghyun, who barely reacted even when the clothes bounced off his head.</p><p>Jonghyun gave Minhyun a smug look. “I’ve lived with seven other people for the past six years. You’re not going to surprise me.”</p><p>“Go shower,” Minhyun said, but he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s bathroom was tiny. Like, tiny, tiny. It could barely even qualify as a bath-<em> room </em> if Jonghyun wasn’t so insistent on being nice. The shower was equally miniaturized.  Minhyun’s shower curtain was neat, though. The outside was normal, but the inside had a couple large cartoon ocean fish on it.</p><p>Jonghyun showered. Minhyun’s soap smelled like him but didn’t give him the same warm sensation that he got when he smelled it on Minhyun. He should have expected that that was a Minhyun-quality and not a soap-quality.</p><p>Minhyun’s sweats were comically large on him, and he pulled the drawstring so hard he could have given himself rope burn. Normally, Jonghyun slept in pajamas, but he didn’t mind these. They were warm. </p><p>Jonghyun put the towel he’d been loaned on his head. He rubbed at his hair but didn’t bother to dry it completely.</p><p>“Nice fish,” he commented as he exited the bathroom. Minhyun was on his bed, frowning at his phone. Jonghyun’s voice startled him. </p><p>“What’s up?” Jonghyun crossed the distance to Minhyun’s bed. Minhyun hid his phone from Jonghyun’s curiosity.</p><p>“Don’t touch me, I still need to shower,” Minhyun said, as Jonghyun tried to drop his head onto Minhyun’s shoulder.</p><p>“Did something upset you?” Jonghyun asked. He approached carefully. Minhyun could strike when caught in a corner. Worse, he could shut down. Jonghyun didn’t fancy a silent, awkward night here.</p><p>“It’s just Minki.” Minhyun huffed. “He’s got this joke—it’s stupid. He keeps saying you know me, and I know no one believes them but just…”</p><p>“It bothers you.”</p><p>Minhyun didn’t answer verbally, but his lips jutted out into a pout.</p><p>“Why?” Jonghyun asked.</p><p>That got Minhyun to look at Jonghyun, finally. “Why?” he echoed. “I could hurt you—your entire group—if people found out.”</p><p>“You won’t,” Jonghyun said, even though there were reasons idols didn’t befriend fans. Minhyun was different, though. An exception. “But I can take care of it, if you want.”</p><p>Minhyun laughed in his face. “And what would you do?” he asked.</p><p>“Let me show you,” Jonghyun said slyly. </p><p>Minhyun cupped his phone closer to his chest, like he expected Jonghyun to take a swipe at it.</p><p>“Don’t you trust me, Minhyunnie?” Jonghyun asked.</p><p>Without fail, the endearment affected Minhyun. The best thing was that Minhyun never even seemed to notice, but Jonghyun did.</p><p>“Fine,” Minhyun said. He thrust his phone into Jonghyun’s hands, unlocked. Jonghyun held it like a treasure. “I’m showering.”</p><p>Just like that, Jonghyun was alone.</p><p>The conversation with Minki was open.</p><p> </p><p>Minki</p><p>Minhyun expose ur friends with Jonghyun challenge failed</p><p>Hey minki?</p><p>Mm?</p><p>stop bothering minhyun about this stuff</p><p>who is this????</p><p>have u been to minhyuns apartment?</p><p>are u a kidnapper?</p><p>is this a ransom text??</p><p>ill never give u what u want</p><p>what do u want????</p><p>have u been to minhyuns apartment??</p><p>Yea</p><p>Trust me u wont find anything of value</p><p>Except if the robot figurines are collectibles idk</p><p>check ur Instagram</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>It was high time Jonghyun finally posted the picture Minhyun had taken of him, in this very apartment. Jonghyun was careful to not let Minhyun’s phone lock, even as he used his own to post the selfie.</p><p> </p><p>JONGGFHDKLGSJFD FDHGFKDJ</p><p>HOLY SHIT U ACTUALHDFKLGJH</p><p>HOLY HDGIKDFLGD</p><p>JONGHYUN</p><p>pls stop bothering minhyun about me</p><p>it upsets him :((</p><p>GFKJDLGJFDG</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun locked Minhyun’s phone, even though he could see the messages pouring in. Pleased with himself, he stretched back against Minhyun’s pillows. They deserved more appreciation.</p><p>He peeked an eye open when the bathroom door creaked open. Then he promptly jerked awake. Minhyun didn’t have a shirt on, and he wore only a towel around his waist.</p><p>“Sorry,” Minhyun said sheepishly. Like he was allowed to be sheepish right now, when his skin was all reddened from the hot shower. Jonghyun was never going to have enough saliva to swallow again. “I never change in there. It always makes me feel like I’ll slip and die or something.” Minhyun had dedicated one hand to holding his towel, which was good. Jonghyun was already going insane.</p><p>Minhyun’s chest was smooth and pale. He turned toward his dresser for clothes and as he bent over, a droplet of water ran down the indent of his spine. All the way from his upper back, until it absorbed into the fluffy fabric of his towel. Jonghyun’s hands curled to fists around Minhyun’s bedsheets.</p><p>In the mirror, Jonghyun caught sight of his face. Those long, pretty eyes, the fringe still stuck to his forehead, the way Minhyun’s skin became red with only the smallest inclinations.</p><p>“Are you watching me? Pervert.” Minhyun pulled his shirt on, and Jonghyun realized most polite people would not be staring at their friends at this moment.</p><p>“Sorry,” he choked out. He looked at the unopened message notification on Minhyun’s phone. It was up to twenty-four—now twenty-five. The most recent was 'wait can u tell me when the comeback will be bc that would make my heart attack worth it.' Jonghyun winced. UEB's future wasn't what he wanted to think about right now. </p><p>“Minki responded,” Jonghyun said when Minhyun approached him. He held Minhyun’s phone out.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Minhyun said, like he’d forgotten he’d given Jonghyun free reign of his conversation with Minki.</p><p>“Jonghyun,” Minhyun said, and the way he said Jonghyun’s name set his heart pounding. “Why do I have twenty messages of variously long key smashes?”</p><p>Jonghyun leaned back against Minhyun’s pillow. “I think it’s twenty-five, actually.”</p><p>“Jonghyun!”</p><p>“I posted a selfie on Instagram.” </p><p>“That would be more believable if you said Seungcheol posted something.” Minhyun sat down on the bed but didn’t move to lay down. Jonghyun took fate into his own hands.</p><p>“C’mon, lay down,” he said. He grabbed the material of Minhyun’s shirt and pulled at it until Minhyun was horizontal. “And that’s rude. My selfies are great.”</p><p>“I think you stretched my shirt,” Minhyun complained. He adjusted so he could slip under the sheets. It put them very close together. Maybe this was a mistake after all. “And they’re passable—which is better than before, so congrats.”</p><p>“We can’t all be professional photographers.”</p><p>“I’m not a professional. I’m a hobbyist,” Minhyun said. “And all you need to get Minki is more gym selfies.”</p><p>Jonghyun rarely took them in anything other than long sleeves. That wasn’t going to change anytime soon. “Here, turn around,” Jonghyun said. He hoped Minhyun didn’t expect to sleep in a bed of this size without some cuddling.</p><p>Minhyun obeyed, though he didn’t seem to figure out why Jonghyun wanted that until Jonghyun was wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>“Wait,” Minhyun said. He shuffled forward. “I’m not letting you be the big spoon. I’m mad at you.” He paused. “Should I be mad at you?”</p><p>“Nope,” Jonghyun said. “Just read the texts.”</p><p>Minhyun winced at the bright phone light. Jonghyun used the excuse of reading over his shoulder to cuddle closer. Minhyun didn’t protest this time. Jonghyun stiffened slightly as Minhyun got to the last one, but UEB’s nonexistent comeback was a topic Minhyun had not brought up, and that didn’t change now. Jonghyun relaxed and set his chin on Minhyun’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Minhyun said once he’d finished. “You really don’t mind that Minki knows?”</p><p>“He’s your best friend. S’okay,” Jonghyun said. “Now sleep.” It was past five, and Minhyun’s bed was soft and warm and his sheets smelled nice, and Minhyun was also soft and warm and smelled nice…</p><p>In the morning, he’d likely panic over this. But for right now, Jonghyun searched out one of Minhyun’s hands and drew little lines on the back of it with one of his fingers. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun got a better chunk of sleep in Minhyun's bed than he had in a long while. Later, he would wonder if he should maybe feel guilty about that. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>#JUSTICE_FOR_UEB @bearsonghee</p><p>Hey i dont talk about them often but theyre great boys and really deserve better pls spread this hashtag #JUSTICE_FOR_UEB </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>UEB Updates! @uebonly</p><p>[!!] New Establish Ent Confirms that a UEB Comeback is Currently in the Works and Asks for Fans to Eagerly Anticipate It</p><p> </p><p>seungcheols eyebrow #JUSTICE_FOR_UEB @yuehbae</p><p>...ill believe it when i see it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minhyun couldn’t stop thinking about Jonghyun. Their conversations had tapered off more and more recently; Jonghyuyn seemed to spend long periods away from his phone. Minhyun hardly dared to hope, but it seemed like UEB really might be prepping for a comeback again.</p><p>Minhyun hoped so. They deserved it. </p><p>But that didn’t stop him from missing Jonghyun. They hadn’t seen each other in person in weeks, and the silences between them were stretching longer and longer and longer. </p><p>Minhyun tried to be understanding. Hell, he did understand. He just also missed Jonghyun. They had had such a good thing going… Minhyun could tell Jonghyun was interested in him, and Minhyun was absolutely interested in Jonghyun back and now whenever Minhyun thought too hard about it, he regretted not making good on that and just kissing Jonghyun when he could. </p><p>Jonghyun would get less busy eventually though. At least, Minhyun hoped. </p><p>“I can’t believe you convinced me to come all the way to Seoul only to act all depressed,” Dongho said. Sure enough, he was here in Seoul.</p><p>“I’m not depressed. I’ve just, I’ve been busy recently.” </p><p>“You’re depressed,” Dongho said. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“It’s Jonghyun,” Minhyun said. But that was all he could say. He never had told Dongho who Jonghyun really was. Sometimes it was nice to have Dongho not know. It felt like Minhyun was in a normal situation with a normal crush. “It’s dumb.” </p><p>“The stuff you insist is dumb is usually the least-dumb stuff you say.”</p><p>“I just, I miss him. He’s busy,” Minhyun said. He grimaced. “It’s not like we’re dating.” </p><p>The fact that Minhyun wished they were went unsaid and yet heard. </p><p>“You should tell him,” Dongho said. “If you’re important to him, he’ll make time for you.”</p><p>“I’m not going to demand things like that.” </p><p>“It’s not demanding. It’s compromising.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Minhyun said. He didn’t want to demand anything like that from Jonghyun. It would be different if Jonghyun wasn’t an idol but like this… he had so much to take care of and stress about… Minhyun wouldn’t add to that. “We should go back. It’s getting cold.” </p><p>They were a short while away from Minhyun’s apartment, mainly because it got cramped quick and Dongho had already spent too long on a train today. Dongho filled the walk back with talk about his work and coworkers and old friends Minhyun hadn’t seen in forever. By the time they reached Minhyun’s apartment, Minhyun had almost put Jonghyun out of his mind. </p><p>Dongho had previously dropped his overnight bag right by Minhyun’s door and now he moved it in further, only to plop it down unceremoniously near Minhyun’s bed. Minhyun used the bathroom, and returned to see Dongho staring at Minhyun’s UEB merchandise. </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>While Minhyun removed the most dramatic of his UEB stuff when Jonghyun came by, he didn’t do the same for Dongho, who’d seen Minhyun through his teenage years and through a lot worse than an obsession with an idol group.</p><p>So what Dongho was looking at was all the tiny turtle plushies and the Jonghyun posters and postcards and fan hand-outs Minhyun had collected over the years, whenever someone approached him at an event with ‘oh, you’re a bugidan?’</p><p>“Dongho?” Minhyun asked.</p><p>Dongho had his brow furrowed. “Minhyun,” he said slowly. “Why do you have a shrine dedicated to your coworker?” </p><p>“It’s not a shrine!” Minhyun protested.</p><p>“You said he comes over, has he seen this?”</p><p>“No, I—I put it away when he comes.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay,” Dongho said. His eyes skidded over the multiple printed copies of Jonghyun’s face. “So at least you know this is creepy on some level. That’s good. Because holy shit, Minhyun, this is creepy.”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” Minhyun said weakly. </p><p>Dongho shot him an incredulous look. The kind that questioned whether Minhyun’s Jonghyun-shrine could not be creepy in any context. Minhyun was a little worried he was right. </p><p>“I, um, I kind-of lied to you,” Minhyun said finally. Dongho instantly looked like a kicked puppy. He and Minhyun never lied to each other. </p><p>Minhyun cleared it up—or at least tried to. (“Wait, so you’re his fan <em> and </em>his friend?”) Halfway through the conversation, Dongho eyed the so-called shrine again.</p><p>“I feel like he’s looking at me,” he said uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>He made Minhyun take the whole thing down.</p><p>“This is why I don’t want to force him to make time for me,” Minhyun said. “He’s preparing for a comeback that was delayed forever. I can’t mess this up for him.”</p><p>“Minhyun, are you really arguing that it’s fine for Jonghyun to ghost you?” Dongho asked.</p><p>“It’s not ghosting,” Minhyun said instantly. “It’s just, this is so important to him. Who am I to tell him he needs to make time for me?”</p><p>Minhyun had been trying to make Dongho see his point-of-view, but it was clear he failed. Dongho just looked worried. </p><p>“You’re his friend. Maybe even his almost-boyfriend,” Dongho said. “Him being an idol doesn’t mean you don’t matter.” </p><p>“I know that,” Minhyun said, but he also knew he wasn’t going to demand anything from Jonghyun. “It’ll be better after the comeback.”  </p><p> </p><p>UEB @UEB_Official</p><p>COMEBACK PROLOGUE #1</p><p>[LINK]</p><p>2.1K rts     5K likes</p><p> </p><p>UEB COMEBACK @yuehbae</p><p>FINALLY</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ #UEBCOMEBACK @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>NUMBER 1 ??? THERES MORE ???????</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>SOOMPI @soompi</p><p>NEW ESTABLISH Entertainment announces UEB comeback to be part one of a three part series. According to the company, this series will ‘tell the story of a fairy tale.’ Part one, Days of Blue, will be released April 15th</p><p>600 rts      1050 likes</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>UEB COMEBACK @yuehbae</p><p>@New Establish Ent u guys suck but for once u did something right congrats!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Other Worldly @Otherworldly_jonghyun</p><p>190420 Days of Blue Fansign #jonghyun #ueb</p><p>400 rts         506 likes</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>OTHERWORLDLY @otherworldly_jonghyun</p><p>200811 DAYS OF BLUE  Jonghyun fancam #jonghyun #ueb</p><p>800 rts       1.7K likes</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ #DAYS_OF_BLUE @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>MY JONGHYUN FANCAM IS TRENDING ON NAVER SEARCH wHAT THE FUCK</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ #DAYS_OF_BLUE @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>And by my fancam I mean whose jonghyun fancam ahaha some fancam? Random fancam?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol outsold #DAYS_OF_BLUE@yuehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun literally everyone knows ur otherworldly</p><p> </p><p>aron #DAYS_OF_BLUE@uebolt</p><p>^^^ no one else calls jonghyun an alien</p><p> </p><p>SOOMPI @soompi </p><p>Netizens Enthralled by UEB Jonghyun’s Energetic DAYS OF BLUE Performance</p><p>5K rts   9.7K likes</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>euijin best girl @pinetreegirls</p><p>omg idk him but pop off king</p><p> </p><p>take me to mato @iyoungheart</p><p>HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS GROUP????</p><p> </p><p>Full-time Bugidan @bugibugidan</p><p>THREAD of UEB Kim Jonghyun’s best and cutest moments for new fans uwu</p><p>3.9K rts   12K likes</p><p> </p><p>Full-time Bugidan @bugibugidan</p><p>Whoa i didnt expect this to take off like this,,, please support jonghyun and UEB hes an angel and they deserve the whole world on a platter</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>UEB World Domination #DAYS_OF_BLUE @yuehbae</p><p>GUYS GUYS GUYS MINHYUN AND I ARE OUT RN AND DAYS OF BLUE IS PLAYING???? AT THE BAR!!!!</p><p> </p><p>UEB World Domination #DAYS_OF_BLUE @yuehbae</p><p>Please enjoy this video of minhyun rapping (poorly) along with jonghyuns lines !!!</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>my cover of jonghyuns rap in Days of Blue</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LIKED MY VOICE</p><p> </p><p>UEB World Domination #DAYS_OF_BLUE @yuehbae</p><p>Minhyun,,,,pls…minhyun….stick to singing</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>@yuehbae DONT CRUSH MY DREAMS LIKE THIS</p><p> </p><p>UEB World Domination #DAYS_OF_BLUE @yuehbae</p><p>@jonghyun pls tell minhyun he cant rap thanks</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>JONGHYUN WOULD SUPPORT MY DREAMS</p><p> </p><p>At least, Minhyun thought he would.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>god todays been bad</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>ive got this giant project at work and no one! Is! Helping! lmfao why do i even try with my coworkers</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>I stayed until eight today. EIGHT</p><p> </p><p>UEB World Domination #DAYS_OF_BLUE @yuehbae</p><p>…babe</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>whatever</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>gonna blast UEB and wallow in self-pity what a great night</p><p> </p><p>UEB @UEB_official</p><p>[Surprise V-LIVE] Kim Jonghyun ‘Hi After A Long Day’</p><p> </p><p>Full-time Bugidan @bugibugidan</p><p>Omg jonghyun 🥺  “I just want everyone to know that even when days are really long and it feels like you can’t go any further, that someone cares a lot about you.”</p><p> </p><p>UEB WORLD DOMINATION #DAYS_OF_BLUE @yuehbae</p><p>wtf did he do that because…</p><p> </p><p>UEB WORLD DOMINATION #DAYS_OF_BLUE @yuehbae</p><p>I cant even tell them to keep it off the tl</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>i should appreciate this right</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>I don’t appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>Aron @uebolt</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun u good???</p><p> </p><p>Minki</p><p>hey are u okay?</p><p>am I crazy to think jonghyun did that live for me today</p><p>im crazy right</p><p>we havent even talked in forever</p><p>he keeps ignoring my texts</p><p>ur not crazy</p><p>he should have texted u</p><p>I feel so ungrateful ha</p><p>Babe :(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyun kept his UEB poster up, but he also kept his Jonghyun shrine down.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>UEB @UEB_official</p><p>KELP SEA out now!</p><p>9.5K rts         18.7K likes</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>SOOMPI @soompi</p><p>UEB KELP SEA debuts at #24 on MELON!</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s fave mermaid #KELP_SEA @yuehbae</p><p>omg little mermaid kings</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>SOOMPI @soompi</p><p>UEB takes first-ever music show win with ‘KELP SEA!’ congrats boys!</p><p>11.9K rts      23K likes</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s fave mermaid #UEB1STWIN @yuehbae</p><p>WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ # UEB1STWIN @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>🐢💜</p><p>CONGRATULATIONS !!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minki</p><p>He still hasn’t talked to u?</p><p>No</p><p>Hes an asshole.</p><p>Seriously.</p><p>U know ur not required to keep supporting him right?</p><p>…</p><p>I can’t just /not/ support him</p><p>Them, I mean.</p><p>he’s not an asshole i know that better than most</p><p>hes been an asshole to you.</p><p>screw him.</p><p>I’ll go on hiatus on twitter probably.</p><p>I’ll just update otherworldly</p><p>And I’ll try to take my mind off it. Idk. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minhyun was bad at that last part, but Minki had decided to help: by convincing Minhyun to go out with him. In typical fashion, Minhyun had insisted he didn’t at all drink until the moment he had a beer in hand. He then proceeded to drink that beer.</p><p>“Cheers!” Minki said. He drank at a faster rate than Minhyun, who at least had the sense to not match Minki shot-for-shot. They’d chosen a more chill bar, though the music was loud enough that Minhyun could feel it through the floor. The music selection was broader than a typical club.</p><p>Minhyun liked it. The bar itself was dark wood, with lines and lines of half-filled liquor bottles behind it. The bartender had a v-neck thin black t-shirt on. Her dark hair reached her chin, and she had a gold stud in her nose and winged eyeliner.</p><p>She had an odd style to her. Minhyun couldn’t place it, but it was all clearly planned. He could imagine taking photos of her.</p><p>“Hey, Minhyun.” Minki smacked his arm. “Are you even listening?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Minhyun said. “I got distracted.”</p><p>“We came here to celebrate <em> me </em> and <em> my accomplishments </em> and here you are.”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Minhyun held up his hands. Minki had flushed cheeks and this bright light in his eyes. They’d come to celebrate him surviving a particularly brutal exam season.</p><p>“I told Aaron he should come by.” Minki had reached the point of intoxication where he wasn’t aware of the volume of his voice. Minhyun didn’t bother to try and shush him. On a night like this, Minhyun being aware of that only meant he needed to drink more.</p><p>“You should throw him off and ask him out for once,” Minhyun said. “Instead of letting him chase you.”</p><p>“Pfft. I’m not going—me and Aaron—the flirting is a joke! That’s it!”</p><p>“Sure, I totally believe you.”</p><p>“Hey!” Minki slapped Minhyun’s arm. Like his volume, the slap was a little more energetic than it needed to be. Minhyun complained about it.</p><p>“I’ll kiss it better if you want,” Minki said.</p><p>“I would.”</p><p>Minki tilted his head up as he laughed. “First you tell me to take Aaron out and now you sound like Aaron. What gives?”</p><p>“Take me out like on a date or, like, with a hitman? Because I could be into that.” Aaron had come up behind Minki, and Minki jumped so high he had to stabilize himself on the bar counter.</p><p>Aaron made this high-pitched laugh that Minki seemed to find super offensive.</p><p>“Definitely a hit, but I commit my own crimes, so no hitman.”</p><p>“Now I’m more into it.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Minhyun said. “I swear I’ll leave if you two keep being like this.”</p><p>“I only just got here!” Now Aaron was reaching out to tickle Minhyun’s stomach. Minhyun jerked away and nearly tipped his beer into his lap. “Stay for a bit, Minhyunnie. I haven’t seen you in forever.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” He really had missed Aaron.</p><p>“I’m positive you’re just as sappy with whoever you’re always talking about on twitter.” He didn’t seem to notice Minki’s ‘cut it out’ gestures.</p><p>It hurt, but Minhyun still managed a smile.</p><p>“It didn’t work out,” he said, and that was that.</p><p> </p><p>Really. That was that.  </p><p>Even though Minhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t occasionally check whether Akamaru2013 was still following him.</p><p>Even when Minhyun still hyped up UEB, he did.</p><p>Even when Minhyun disappeared off twitter for weeks, he did.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Minhyun considered blocking him.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>🐢💜</p><p>Can I come over?</p><p>Now?</p><p>We need to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Messages from Jonghyun had once brought Minhyun joy. Now, seeing even his contact name set Minhyun’s heart pounding and his breathing uneven.</p><p>The clock crawled by. Minhyun promised he’d decide yes or no by five minutes past when he received the message, then ten minutes. Finally, thirty minutes passed, and Minhyun needed to answer now or answer never.</p><p> </p><p>🐢💜</p><p>You can’t just expect me to be free right when you ask. </p><p>Can we pick a time then?</p><p>No.</p><p>Just come over now. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minhyun set about his daily cleaning routine like normal but abbreviated it. Minhyun knew by now how long it took Jonghyun to get to his apartment. He hoped he was imagining the dust visible in the air when Jonghyun entered, and the yellow hallway light spilled into Minhyun’s room.</p><p>“Hey,” Jonghyun said. He was still in the threshold. Minhyun realized he was blocking the way in.</p><p>Nothing about Jonghyun’s appearance surprised Minhyun. The hair color was different from the last time Jonghyun had been here, yes, but Minhyun had seen enough pictures of him like this. Minhyun had taken enough pictures of him like this.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Jonghyun asked. Minhyun finally moved aside.</p><p>Jonghyun took his shoes off and hung up his coat. It was cold out, and likely snowing, judging from Jonghyun’s wet hair. In the winter, Minhyun kept the curtains drawn over his window. The cold light was garish when reflected off the snow.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” Minhyun asked.</p><p>“Have you eaten?”</p><p>Minhyun went to say that he had, then remembered that that had been this morning. His stomach had been churning ever since the messages. Maybe Jonghyun expected it, and that was why he asked.</p><p>Jonghyun seemed to take his silence as an answer. “Let me order something,” he said. “Pizza? I’m not on a diet anymore.”</p><p>It was one of the more normal things for them to order. Normal enough that Minhyun knew Jonghyun’s preferences and knew Jonghyun knew Minhyun’s as well. For some reason, that caught a spark in Minhyun. One he hadn’t expected to ignite.</p><p>“So what? You’re going to treat this like any other night? It’s been nine <em> months </em>, Jonghyun.”</p><p>“I know, I know, I just—” Jonghyun looked around. “This place still looks the same, and I thought—before we talked—”</p><p>“What did you come here to say?” Minhyun asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Minhyun squeezed his eyes shut. He finally took advantage of the single chair he had in his apartment, since apparently Jonghyun didn’t plan on using it.</p><p>“You…don’t like that?”</p><p>“Why now?” Minhyun asked. “I got why we didn’t talk much during your comeback. But after that? And now…”</p><p>“Now I’m here,” Jonghyun finished. “I…don’t really have a reason. Not a good one.”</p><p>“So I get nothing.”</p><p>“That’s not what I said.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>“Dammit, Minhyun…” Jonghyun tried his best to pace Minhyun’s apartment, but it was as tiny as always. “I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Not too long ago, that would have been everything Minhyun wanted to hear. He wanted Jonghyun to want him. He wanted Jonghyun to need him more than he’d ever needed anyone else.</p><p>He wanted Jonghyun to need him as much as Minhyun needed him back.</p><p>“What are you saying?” Minhyun wouldn’t let himself hope. He wouldn’t.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much, Minhyun, and…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Jonghyun’s face was slowly reddening. “And I care about you. I want more than this with you. More than just being friends, too.”</p><p>This was a confession, Minhyun realized. An apology and a confession, all in one. He waited to feel joy. Wasn’t this what he wanted? Minhyun had missed Jonghyun so much, and now he was here, and now he was telling Minhyun he needed him and wanted him.</p><p>But for how long?</p><p>How long until Jonghyun disappeared again?</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Jonghyun said. It jarred Minhyun, to find he hadn’t moved, even with all the thoughts that had flown by. “I get it.”</p><p>“Do you?” Minhyun asked. “It was nine <em> months </em>, Jonghyun. That can’t just go away.”</p><p>“I want to make up for it.”</p><p>Earlier, Jonghyun had said that Minhyun’s place looked the same, so much that he’d been thrown back to their old norms. Now Minhyun could only see the changes.</p><p>He’d taken down most of his UEB merch. Minhyun had packed away the old sign he used to take to fansigns, because sometimes he looked at it and missed those times.</p><p>In one swipe, Jonghyun had taken himself and one of Minhyun’s most beloved interests away from him. Wasn’t Minhyun entitled to some anger?</p><p>“It’s too late,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“Minhyun…”</p><p>“No,” Minhyun said. “You can’t come here now, when you want to, and tell me you have feelings for me. Not after <em> you </em>made me wait like this. We aren’t even friends anymore, Jonghyun.”</p><p>“Then let’s be friends,” Jonghyun said. He reached out to Minhyun but didn’t try again when Minhyun moved away from his touch. “We can get what we used to have back. I know you felt it too, Minhyun. I know you did.”</p><p>“I don’t trust you anymore.” The words had such strength that they seemed to make the world go silent. Jonghyun was standing still. Minhyun sat on his chair. He looked at his hands, clasped together on his lap. They were dry. Minhyun should put lotion on tonight.</p><p>He didn’t look up, not even when the door opened. Not even when Jonghyun said one final “I’m sorry” from the doorway.</p><p>And with that, Jonghyun was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun thought he was fine. Or at least, he thought he’d gathered all the broken pieces in his arms well enough. Minhyun was used to gathering everything up again. He was used to holding himself together.</p><p>After nine months of silence, Minhyun hadn’t expected them to renew their relationship. He stood to get himself a glass of water. Under the normal light of Minhyun’s lamp, the room had a surreal quality. Like Minhyun was immersed in a picture, rather than the actual living, breathing world.</p><p>He took a step and sank all the way to the floor. The back of his throat burned like he’d just thrown up, and Minhyun pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to quiet his sobs.</p><p>Despite everything, he stared at the door and wished it would open again.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>OTHERWORLDLY @otherworldly_jonghyun</p><p>[REST]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOOMPI @soompi<b></b></p><p>UEB Debuts at Melon #18 With The Fable</p><p> </p><p>SOOMPI @soompi<b></b></p><p>UEB Kim Jonghyun to Appear as Guest Actor on Popular Show Wish Woosh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>JONGHYUN</p><p> </p><p>“Check it out!” Seokmin hissed. They were seated facing the crowd, the table before them covered in a lacy white cloth. This fansign venue was nicer than the ones they’d visited in the past. Fancier. Of course, most things were these days. Recognition did that for a group.<b></b></p><p>“What are you looking at?” Jonghyun asked.<b></b></p><p>Rather than tell him, Seokmin nodded toward the middle of the fansign crowd, where Jonghyun had very pointedly been trying to not look. He’d seen Minhyun the moment they’d stepped out on this stage. His smile hurt more than Jonghyun wanted to admit.<b></b></p><p>“Otherworldly,” Jonghyun said. His voice sounded odd even to himself. “Yeah, I saw him.” Minhyun always looked good, but today he’d gone all out. He was so beautiful.<b></b></p><p>“It’s been a while,” Seokmin said. “I was a little worried.”<b></b></p><p>“Yeah.” Jonghyun didn’t have any excuse to hurt like this. Everything that had happened had been his fault. <b></b></p><p>The problem was that Jonghyun wasn’t even sure what happened. He hadn’t sat down and planned to ghost Minhyun. He’d gotten busy, and stressed, and when everything piled up and his entire life changed, he kept saying tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow...for nine months. Now for a year. <b></b></p><p>Jonghyun had been doing his best to not think about it recently. Minhyun ignited that plan so quickly and violently that there weren’t any ashes left behind, only a scar. <b></b></p><p>The worst part was that Jonghyun was really, really glad to see Minhyun again, even if it was in the crowd at a fansign. He’d missed Minhyun so much.<b></b></p><p>To the extent that here at a fansign, surrounded by an unprecedented number of his own fans, Jonghyun could only think about Minhyun. Every time Jonghyun spotted a banner of himself, he looked for Minhyun’s ‘Otherworldly” logo in the corner. Jonghyun had him to thank for those, too. </p><p>“Hyung, are you okay?” Daehwi leaned in closer and whispered in Jonghyun’s ear. Jonghyun whipped a smile out. Fine. He’d be fine. “I know what’ll cheer you up,” Daehwi said. He tossed a handful of flower petals more at Jonghyun than into the air. It startled a laugh out of him--and reminded him that these fans had come here to see them. They deserved better.</p><p>Not long after, Jonghyun got into the rhythm of speaking to different fans and thanking them for coming and answering their questions.</p><p>It was nice, to feel loved like this. Jonghyun laughed when a fan gave him this tiny turtle plushie. He sat it on his head and caught it when it toppled off.</p><p>That was when Minhyun sat down in front of him.</p><p>“Minhyun,” Jonghyun said dumbly. He’d almost forgotten. Minhyun did his very best to smile at Jonghyun, but it was a bad one. Jonghyun wouldn’t have thought any of Minhyun’s smiles could be bad before this.</p><p>He grabbed Minhyun’s hand in his more by instinct than conscious thought. His hands were familiar, comforting even after all this time. Minhyun’s gaze was very stable.</p><p>“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun said again, but he didn’t know what else to say.The bottom of his eyes were stinging. Jonghyun blinked faster. Minhyun squeezed his hand, and it didn’t help.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re doing well,” Minhyun said. “Really. And you’re finally getting to act… I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Minhyun looked very, very solid. Jonghyun felt like he would shatter into pieces.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jonghyun hadn’t signed Minhyun’s album yet. He was running out of time. Taking care of that gave him an excuse to hide his face and regain his composure.</p><p>“I brought this for you,” Minhyun said when Jonghyun looked back up. He passed Jonghyun a letter.</p><p>Jonghyun squeezed Minhyun’s hand one more time before he had to let go. Strength. Even when it was hard. That was what Jonghyun believed in.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jonghyun whispered, one last time. When Minhyun left, Jonghyun held the envelope so tightly in his fingers that he felt his own heartbeat. It was like the letter was beating on its own.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dearest Jonghyun,</p><p> </p><p>You would think writing letters gets easier with time, but it doesn’t. Or maybe it’s the topic of this one that’s hard to write. There is no other way to say it than this: I really miss you, Jonghyun. This might not be a good way to say that, but I couldn’t bear saying it all through text and not getting a response. A fanletter…well, you never expect an answer for something like that. Even though this isn’t really a fanletter.</p><p>I guess what I’m trying to say is that I don’t understand who I am to you. We were friends and almost more, and then I was your fan again. We didn’t talk for months. And just when I thought I was maybe getting used to that, you told me you wanted to date me.</p><p>I don’t regret saying no that night. I do regret not stopping you from leaving, but I don’t know what I would have said. I still don’t know. Even if this letter doesn’t change anything, I hope it will make things easier for both of us. This is kind-of how we met. I thought it should be how I say goodbye, if that is what this is.</p><p>I am so glad I had the chance to get to know you. I want you to achieve every dream you’ve ever had, and I’m proud to call myself your fan. In that sense, this is a fanletter. I am so proud of you, Jonghyun. So impossibly proud.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Minhyun </p><p> </p><p>Minki is on hiatus :(  @yuehbae</p><p>I didnt even plan on mentioning ********’s drama to minhyun and meanwhile i get to his apartment and hes got it decked out like some movie theater  <b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p>Minki is on hiatus :( @yuehbae</p><p>Minhyun pls we all know hes only gonna have 2.3 lines<b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^ @eclecticjonghyun</p><p>@yuehbae im a bugidan do u really think jonghyun only having 2.3 lines deters me i have been fueled by less</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you really on Twitter right now?” Minhyun asked, even though he wasn’t all that surprised by Minki. As he went on Twitter more and more rarely, the app had decided he needed more and more updates of who was posting what, to entice him.</p><p>“Are you really planning to watch Jonghyun’s show?” Minki said. “I thought you wanted to move on.”</p><p>“I can’t miss Jonghyun’s acting debut.” He was the guest on a small drama neither of them had previously heard of, but that wasn’t going to stop them from watching this episode.</p><p>Even as a gamer boy in a broken down internet café, Jonghyun looked good. He had greasy-tipped fingers, and only a few lines to one of the recurring characters in the series, and really, the role was barely more than a cameo.</p><p>But Jonghyun was there, on the screen and a real show. Minhyun could have cried for him.</p><p>As the credits rolled, Minki shut the show off. “You still really care about him,” Minki said.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Minhyun said. That had never been in question. Minhyun hadn’t gone to a fansign and given Jonghyun a letter because he hated him. He went because Jonghyun meant a lot to him, and they both deserved closure.</p><p>“He’s wanted to act for so long.” Minhyun refused to cry over this. “This must have been such a big deal for him.”</p><p>“Did he ever message you? After that letter?”</p><p>“What do you think?” Minhyun asked. “Now let’s keep talking about other stuff, or else I’m either going to cry or want a drink.”</p><p>“It’s okay if you do—cry, or get smashed. I’ll join you with either.”</p><p>Minhyun sighed. He was feeling rather prickly. The drama’s main character, Jiwoo, had a clear difficulty figuring out the role of love in her life. Jonghyun’s character had offered the advice she didn’t want.</p><p>Love is worth fighting for. Minhyun felt more than a little attacked.</p><p>“If I said yes that night, things would have been different.”</p><p> “That wouldn’t have made it better.”</p><p>“Do you want a drink too? I still have some beer.” Minhyun stood up and went to his fridge. After Minki affirmed, Minhyun got them both beers. It was cheap but had a fruity taste to it. Minhyun liked it a lot.</p><p>“I know you’re right,” Minhyun said. “I just, I want him to fight for me. I don’t want him to let me go.”</p><p>“He’s dumb if he doesn’t fight for you.”</p><p>Minhyun did his best to smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p> 🐢💜</p><p>Minhyun?</p><p>…</p><p>Jonghyun?</p><p>I miss you too.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>Will u come over today?</p><p>I’m filming all morning</p><p>But im free in the evening</p><p>I don’t have your address</p><p>u want to come?</p><p>I told you I missed you already</p><p>Right</p><p>Let me send u my address</p><p>
  
</p><p>In all the time he’d known Jonghyun, Minhyun had never been to UEB’s dorm. He’d never been bothered by that, not really. Jonghyun was an idol. It was normal for him to want to protect his and his bandmates’ address.</p><p>Now... this felt like Jonghyun trusted him. It was more intimate.</p><p>It was also a tad scary. Minhyun tried not to feel self-conscious as he got off at the appropriate subway stop and entered the building.<b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p>A freshly showered Jonghyun met him on the other side of UEB’s door. He had a gray hoodie and some jogging pants on, and his hair was still damp and pushed away from his forehead.</p><p>Minhyun must have spent too long just looking, because Jonghyun brushed his wet hair back even further.</p><p>“I would look nicer but filming went over and—and I didn’t want to reschedule.”</p><p>“You look perfect,” Minhyun said. He didn’t even feel embarrassed by it, not even when Jonghyun clearly did.</p><p>“You should come in,” Jonghyun said. His voice was very quiet. Minhyun wondered at first if he worried about neighbors overhearing, but as the door shut behind him, Minhyun realized he’d gotten the same sort of tunnel-vision toward Jonghyun as always.</p><p>Several UEB members were in the room. Seungcheol gave Minhyun an appraising look, while the others seemed unsure. Minhyun wondered how much they knew about him. It could everything, or it could be nothing, and still their uncertainty would make sense.</p><p>Minhyun had come empty-handed to Jonghyun’s dorm. His fingers searched for something to mess with.</p><p>Seungkwan stood up. He, too, seemed tired. Minhyun remembered seeing something about him joining Jonghyun on the episode of the variety show he was a part of. Maybe he’d filmed today.</p><p>“Otherworldly?” he asked, when he was close. Minhyun did his best to hold his ground.</p><p>“Minhyun,” he corrected.</p><p>Seungkwan looked him up and down. He made a quiet, “hm,” and said nothing more. From another room, someone started blasting music. </p><p>“We can go in my room,” Jonghyun said. “You all—stay out.” He didn't apologize for his members.</p><p>Minhyun followed him and avoided the eyes of his groupmates. The dorm wasn’t as messy as Minhyun would have guessed, though it was far from Minhyun’s standards. Jonghyun’s corner of his bedroom was the neatest of the entire room.</p><p>Ong Seongwu was sitting on his bed when they came in.</p><p>“Oh?” he asked, once he saw Minhyun. “Otherworldly?”  </p><p>“Minhyun.” He tried to look like he belonged here. In Jonghyun’s life.</p><p>“I told you I needed the room,” Jonghyun said.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Seongwu had definitely been aware. He was heading toward the door, laptop in his arms, within seconds. “I can’t believe you were the one to break the ‘no dating fans’ rule and the ‘no bringing lovers to the dorm’ rule both at once.”</p><p>“Shut the door behind you,” Jonghyun said.</p><p>Seongwu did. Once again, Jonghyun didn’t apologize for his members’ actions. Instead he sat on his bed. Minhyun took his jacket off before joining.</p><p>“You wanted to talk?” Minhyun asked. He sat on his hands to crush the urge to fidget.</p><p>“You were right, before. I treated you badly. Like I didn’t appreciate you as much as I do.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Does it really matter?” </p><p>“I need to know it won’t happen again.”</p><p>Jonghyun seemed to steel himself. </p><p>“Being your friend reminds me how different my life is from other people my age,” he admitted. “You’ve got your own place, and your job. You seem so independent sometimes. Our washer broke a couple weeks ago, and I had to call my manager because we don’t even have the landlord’s contact information.”</p><p>Minhyun didn’t understand where Jonghyun was going with this.</p><p>“Do you remember that story you told me once, about how your one boss—the bad one—tried to assign you a project that wasn’t in your department, and you told him that, and he didn’t try it again?” Jonghyun asked.</p><p>Minhyun did, vaguely. It had been a long time ago and clearly less notable to him than to Jonghyun.</p><p>“Back then…the company told me—not even all of us, just me—that if the trilogy didn’t go well, it would be our last. They said maybe we’d get to do another digital single, as a goodbye. It seems stupid now that we’re doing well, but I was writing lyrics for UEB’s goodbye song a year ago, hoping that if it was already done, they’d really let us release it.”</p><p>“You never told me any of that.”</p><p>“They always said things so that you’d agree with them in those meetings. Like, ‘I know you’re trying your best, but you can’t expect us to invest any more than we have in UEB when we haven’t seen the returns.’ And I kept thinking that you’d stand up to them, but I couldn’t.”</p><p>A pause. Jonghyun wouldn’t look anywhere but at his hands on his lap.</p><p>“I wanted to impress you. Bring you good news. I thought, if I kept working harder, I’d have to get something back. Then when I finally did, it had been so long...”</p><p>“You always impressed him, Jonghyun. From the first time I saw you,”  Minhyun said. </p><p>“It didn’t feel like it.” </p><p>Minhyun grabbed Jonghyun’s hands tightly in his own. Now, finally, Jonghyun looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. “I like you a lot as an idol, but you’re special to me because of the person you are, nothing else.”</p><p>Jonghyun freed one of his hands and used his pinky to wipe his tears. Then he grasped Minhyun’s hand again. They had twisted their torsos so that while they still sat side-by-side on Jonghyun’s low bed, they also faced each other.</p><p>Even now, Minhyun couldn’t get over how dizzyingly beautiful Jonghyun was.</p><p>It was wrong—or at least bad timing—but Minhyun kept noticing how alluring Jonghyun’s lips looked. How soft, and pink. Minhyun was sitting on Jonghyun’s bed, surrounded by a bunch of turtle plushies that had to be fangifts, and Minhyun wanted to make out with Jonghyun, despite how his bandmates were being loud in the other room. Despite how Jonghyun was saying something serious.</p><p>He was saying that he’d known it wasn’t right to come to Minhyun’s place and say what he had last time without explaining. He should have asked to be Minhyun’s friend again, not his boyfriend.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“I understand.” This was a reason. Before, Jonghyun hadn’t given him that. Minhyun could work with this. He didn’t want to let go of Jonghyun again. </p><p>Jonghyun was staring at him with wet eyes. Minhyun tested the waters and leaned closer, and he didn’t move away. </p><p>When Minhyun leaned even closer, now far into Jonghyun’s space, he gave Jonghyun enough warning to pull away. Jonghyun didn’t. </p><p>The kiss was so gentle it was hardly anything. Minhyun got a tiny taste of how sweet Jonghyun’s lips were. He wanted more. </p><p>Minhyun pulled gently on Jonghyun’s hands. He didn’t pull hard—certainly not hard enough to force Jonghyun to twist around the rest of the way. Jonghyun brought his hands to Minhyun’s shoulders and straddled his lap.</p><p>Minhyun must have looked surprised because Jonghyun leaned in close and giggled. It was the greatest sound Minhyun had ever heard, but he didn’t mind when Jonghyun stopped either, because his lips were on Minhyun’s again. Both of Jonghyun’s hands held Minhyun’s face. </p><p>Minhyun skimmed his palms up Jonghyun’s bare back, under his hoodie. Jonghyun’s skin was burning hot. The slow kisses quickened, and deepened. Jonghyun’s hips rolled once, twice, three times against Minhyun’s—enough that Minhyun moaned against Jonghyun’s lips.</p><p>Then, all too soon, Jonghyun was pulling back. He still sat on Minhyun’s lap and breathed heavily but didn’t give in when Minhyun tried to lead him back into more kisses.</p><p>“Not now,” he said. “And definitely not here.”</p><p>Minhyun groaned. Jonghyun pecked his lips, maybe as an apology, but not as something that helped Minhyun calm down, especially not with Jonghyun still on his lap. He glared, playfully, but that only made Jonghyun laugh lightly. He rested a soft, soft hand against Minhyun’s cheek. <b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p>“So…this means we’re dating?” Jonghyun asked. His smile could make worlds collide. </p><p>“What if I say maybe and that I’ll let you seduce me again sometime before I decide?” Minhyun said. </p><p>Jonghyun laughed, and Minhyun tightened his grip on Jonghyun’s waist. Jonghyun’s gaze was openly fond. “You started it,” he accused. “I was being serious. But do let me know when you’d like me to seduce you again.” </p><p>Now it was Minhyun’s turn to smile. “I will,” he said. For a moment, they only held each other. This night had gone so much better than Minhyun would have ever imagined. He didn’t want to let it end without him saying everything, though, and so he released Jonghyun’s waist and stepped back. </p><p>“Jonghyun?” he said. “Just prove to me that you aren’t going to leave again.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jonghyun walked Minhyun out to the lobby, their hands intertwined together. Jonghyun’s goodbye came in the form of a sweet smile and a gentle squeeze of Minhyun’s hand.</p><p>Then he leaned in close and went, “I know my members were the most awkward with you, but appreciate the quiet while it lasted.”</p><p>“It’s no longer?”</p><p>“Won’t be like that ever again,” Jonghyun promised. “They already used to make jokes that my favorite fansite thinks I’m an alien.”</p><p>“That is not what I meant by Otherworldly!”</p><p>“Seongwu made a joke about you wanting my tentacles in front of the kids once, and they understood it before I did.” Jonghyun wrinkled up his nose and screwed his mouth into a grimace.</p><p>“Was I really your favorite fansite?” Minhyun asked.</p><p>“You know you were,” he said. “Don’t push for compliments.”</p><p>Maybe Minhyun had known, but it meant something to hear Jonghyun say it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>
  
</p><p>The flowers were left on the floor outside Minhyun’s door. He saw them first after a long day, when he turned the corner toward his room with all the relief of finally nearing home.</p><p>The flowers were yellow and pink, with some little white bell-shaped flowers and green foliage. Minhyun leaned down and picked the vase up before he opened his door and took it inside.</p><p>He rubbed one of the silky petals between his fingers to convince him they were real, and then noticed the little card to go along with them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dear Minhyun,</p><p>
  
</p><p>I figured I’d be the one to write you a letter this time. ^_^ You’re right, it’s very difficult, especially with members looking over my shoulder &gt;:(</p><p>I don’t have a lot to say here. I appreciate you. I’m glad we met, and even more glad that you’ve put up with me through everything. I’ve been thinking a lot about the past recently, and always, I imagine what could have happened if I would have picked a coffee shop other than yours that day. It’s like fate that we met, Minhyun. </p><p>I tell you this all the time, but I really like you. You’re kind and understanding and caring, though those words don’t come half as close as I’d like to describing all the amazing things about you. I gain energy by being around you. I miss you when I don’t get to see you. Last week you told me that story about Dongho thinking you were stalking me, and I’m still laughing about it. I think about you every time I see a fox.</p><p>This has turned into me rambling, hasn’t it? And I’m out of space. I hope you have a nice day and have another one tomorrow, too.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun</p><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you keep taking pictures we aren’t going to have a table by the time he gets here,” Minki said.</p><p>“It’s not that crowded.” Over the past several months, Minhyun had pooled all the extra money he made from selling slogans and not being a fansite and had purchased a nice camera of his own. No one could stop him from taking all the photos he wanted now.</p><p>Besides, Minhyun liked the style of this place. Jonghyun had been begging him to visit this place because the owner had a cat who wandered around at her own free will. Minhyun had warned him already that he’d have to steer well clear of the animal and its fur, but he’d managed a few shots of her on the windowsill. </p><p>When he’d mentioned the coffee shop to Minki, he’d asserted that he knew the place, and decided to cash in on Minhyun’s promise to introduce him and Jonghyun someday. Jonghyun had instantly agreed. </p><p>“So…are you dating?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Minki only raised his eyebrows. Right.</p><p>“Um, kind-of?” Minhyun said. “It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Didn’t he ask you?”</p><p>“A couple times,” Minhyun said. “But, uh, I haven’t totally given him an answer.”</p><p>“You haven’t forgiven him?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no,” Minhyun said. “I’ve forgiven him. We’ve been talking for a couple months, and we’ve talked about what happened enough.”</p><p>“Ah,” Minki said. “So…are you enjoying being chased?” Minki had a very knowing look on his face.</p><p>“Is that wrong?” Minhyun didn’t know why he was asking Minki, who was still letting Aaron chase after him.</p><p>“As long as you don’t take it too far,” Minki said. “You don’t want to lose him.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Minhyun promised. “I’m planning a night at my place. I’ll give him a real answer then.”</p><p>“Good,” Minki said. “Just don’t mess it up because I think the ‘best friend beating up whoever breaks your heart’ thing falls to me, and I really don’t think I can hit Jonghyun.”</p><p>There was a startled, awkward laugh from behind Minhyun. Jonghyun had a cap over his hair, but from the bit sticking out, Minhyun could see he’d dyed it to a medium brown.</p><p>“Hey!” Minhyun leaned in for a quick hug. Jonghyun kissed his cheek, so quickly and softly Minhyun could have imagined it.</p><p>“Should I be glad you can’t hit me or worried about why you want to?” Jonghyun asked, once he pulled back. “Minki, right? I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p> “Usually that would freak me out, but in this case I think it makes us even,” Minki said.<b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p>Minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>Surprise romantic date night setup uwu<b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p>Minki is crying over exams @yuehbae</p><p>@eclecticjonghyun doesnt he follow u</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>Minhyun ^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>oh NO</p><p>
  
</p><p>Minhyun^-^@eclecticjonghyun</p><p>What tweet I didnt tweet anything today nothing to see here<b></b></p><p> </p><p>Minki is crying over exams @yuehbae</p><p>minhyuns such a mess</p><p>
  
</p><p>💜🐢💜</p><p>Cute</p><p>-_-</p><p>😘</p><p>Go dance or smth leave me alone</p><p>lol</p><p>see u in 15</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jonghyun’s time estimate was almost perfect. Minhyun buzzed him into his apartment, and he opened the door half a second after Jonghyun knocked.</p><p>Jonghyun had a mask on, but he dressed well for this, even though Minhyun had told him there was no need. As always, he looked gorgeous. Minhyun motioned him inside, but didn’t let him get too far before he pulled him in close. Minhyun took off Jonghyun’s mask and kissed them gently. </p><p>“Hi,” Jonghyun said, against his lips. He pulled away and hung up his jacket. “That’s a lot of candles for such a small apartment.”</p><p>“Isn’t it pretty?” Minhyun asked.</p><p>“You’re taking this very seriously,” Jonghyun said. He pressed his lips together but failed to hide his smile. “You’re doing that thing again.”</p><p>“That thing?”</p><p>“The thing where you stare at me and it’s hard to think,” Jonghyun said. According to Jonghyun, Minhyun did that a lot. </p><p>“Good thing you don’t have to think too hard about anything tonight.”</p><p>“I thought you liked me for my mind--oh wow, you got a second chair.”</p><p>“Yeah, look at how much dating you has changed my life.”</p><p>“Dating me has changed your life?” Jonghyun echoed. “Please, that’s so overdue. And I don’t remember us ever officially deciding to date.”</p><p>“Maybe that was my answer,” Minhyun said.</p><p>“Nope. You’ve been avoiding giving me one for months now. My offer’s collected interest; you don’t get to answer with just a joke anymore.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Minhyun said. “And what do I have to pay up?” Minhyun moved in closer and let his eyes trail over Jonghyun’s body. Minhyun cupped Jonghyun’s red cheek and marveled at how warm it was.</p><p>“This all looks beautiful,” Jonghyun said. Minhyun grinned at the change in subject. He moved from Minhyun’s embrace and further into the room. The table—which was Minhyun’s desk, actually—took up a whole chunk of Minhyun’s apartment. He’d gotten a cheap white tablecloth and a few electronic candles for it.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t cook,” Minhyun said. “I ordered in.”</p><p>“Lucky me.” Jonghyun went to sit down, but froze before he could. “You still have this?” he asked. Minhyun had almost forgotten. He’d set the signed polaroid Jonghyun had given him so long ago onto the table.</p><p>“Of course I do. You gave it to me.”</p><p>Jonghyun sank down into the seat. He held the polaroid in both hands, even as he surveyed Minhyun’s entire apartment.</p><p>Finally, his gaze settled on Minhyun. It was so impossibly soft that Minhyun was certain this would be a good night. </p><p>“I really was awful at selcas back then,” Jonghyun said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Later, they sat together on Minhyun’s bed. Jonghyun sat close enough that they could balance the laptop on their laps. Minhyun rested his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. He’d enjoyed the feeling of Jonghyun gently petting his head for a solid half of the movie.</p><p>“Did I tell you I watched your drama?” Minhyun asked, right as the screen went dark.</p><p>“My drama?” Jonghyun echoed, but Minhyun could tell he was pleased by the comment. “Did you like it?”</p><p>“You were great.” Minhyun pressed his lips against the junction of Jonghyun’s neck and shoulder.</p><p>“I want to act more,” Jonghyun said. “It’s hard, and I’m not comfortable with it yet, but it’s a lot of fun, too.”</p><p>“My talented boyfriend.”</p><p>“Yeah, aren’t you lucky?” Jonghyun said, but it was clear from how his hand stilled in Minhyun’s hair that the significance of Minhyun calling himself Jonghyun’s boyfriend wasn’t lost on him.</p><p>Minhyun raised his head, but he didn’t get far. Jonghyun kissed him, long and gentle.</p><p>The second kiss was more forceful. Jonghyun ended it early and took the laptop off their laps. He had to get up to do it, and when he returned, he pushed on Minhyun’s shoulder until he scooched further on the bed and laid back.</p><p>Jonghyun straddled his hips. He cupped Minhyun’s face as they kissed, intermingled messy panting and breathing each other’s air. Minhyun was dizzy, then dizzier when Jonghyun pressed their hips together. Jonghyun’s smooth, hot skin burned under Minhyun’s palms. His shirt came off easily.</p><p>“Why now?” Jonghyun’s breath hit Minhyun’s lips. His hips grinded against Minhyun’s at a slow rhythm, and Minhyun groaned. He’d expected this talk before or after, not during. </p><p>“I trust you,” he managed. He was mouthing against Jonghyun’s jaw as his hand slid from Jonghyun’s back to over his chest and stomach. Jonghyun stilled his rocking hips when Minhyun’s hand dipped low. The bulge in his pants was prominent.</p><p>“Impatient?” Minhyun asked. He wanted Jonghyun to tell him how much he wanted him. </p><p>“Touch me,” Jonghyun breathed. Minhyun’s cock twitched. It took everything in him to not give in and pull Jonghyun against him, to take everything he wanted.</p><p>He distracted himself by rolling Jonghyun’s nipple between his fingers. Jonghyun was gasping, was dropping his head so their foreheads pressed together. His hips rolled against Minhyun’s. </p><p>Shameless. Jonghyun wasn’t looking to make this last; he was looking to make them both feel good. </p><p>Minhyun flipped them over and pinned Jonghyun under him. “I think you’re patient,” Minhyun said. “You have been for months.”</p><p>“We’ve basically been dating.” Jonghyun’s face was sweaty. His hands gripped Minhyun’s upper arms. “Fuck, Minhyun. Take your shirt off.”</p><p>Who was Minhyun to deny Jonghyun anything he wanted?</p><p>“So about that interest…” Minhyun wasn’t sure how he managed to tease Jonghyun still, not when giving Jonghyun the friction he wanted had him panting just as severely as Jonghyun. He was so hard--they were both so hard. Minhyun’s arms shook underneath him. </p><p>“Min--” Jonghyun cut off when Minhyun pushed their lips together. He gripped Jonghyun’s chin to control the desperate, open-mouthed kiss, then nipped at Jonghyun’s soft, plushy bottom lip. “Holy shit, Minhyun,” Jonghyun panted. “Touch me.”</p><p>He didn’t need to ask again. The button on Jonghyun’s pants popped easily, and Minhyun maneuvered his cock from his briefs. Jonghyun hissed at the first contact, his eyes hazy with want. He was the hottest thing Minhyun had ever seen, from his red cock to the sweat beading on his skin to his well-kissed, wet lips. Jonghyun was all Minhyun’s, to touch and kiss and coax these reactions from. He gave in and licked up Jonghyun’s salty neck.</p><p>Jonghyun’s hands were all over him, but ultimately settled with one in Minhyun’s hair, and the other sliding up Minhyun’s back. He dug his nails in when Minhyun thumbed over the head of his cock and cursed when Minhyun started really stroking him. Jonghyun dragged Minhyun into another kiss and held him there, even when they both were panting and dizzy from breathing each other’s air.</p><p>Then Jonghyun’s hand was cupping the bulge in Minhyun’s briefs. He moaned instantly, his hips jerking into his touch. Jonghyun smiled, all red lips and pleasure-flushed cheeks. </p><p>Fuck. Minhyun wanted Jonghyun’s soft, soft hand on his cock. Even the rough, uneven massage through Minhyun’s pants was heaven right now--but Minhyun had plans for tonight, plans he wasn’t willing to give up on. He wanted to make Jonghyun feel good, to reward him for waiting these past couple months. Jonghyun deserved this.</p><p>Minhyun let himself grind slowly against Jonghyun’s thigh as he returned his attention to worshipping Jonghyun’s body. It wasn’t long until Jonghyun’s thighs were trembling, his free hand clutching Minhyun’s arm. A few more strokes had his body tightening under Minhyun’s, and then his hips stuttering. Minhyun paused their kissing to just watch as he came. </p><p>It took effort for Minhyun to not keep grinding against Jonghyun’s thigh as he recovered. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Jonghyun was pulling Minhyun into a long kiss by the hand in his hair. His other hand reached for Minhyun’s pants.</p><p>“Jonghyun,” Minhyun managed,but it sounded more like ‘please.’ </p><p>Jonghyun flipped them over and sat on Minhyun’s hips. Jonghyun seemed to revel in the whine that slipped out from between Minhyun’s teeth.</p><p>“My turn,” he said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>
  
</p><p>They’d been texting daily. It wasn’t exactly conversations, at least not in real time, because they both worked long hours and faced stretches of time where they couldn’t use their phones. Minhyun got used to receiving a couple messages whenever Jonghyun had a break in practice or filming.</p><p>Minhyun liked it. Jonghyun liked to tell stories and often Minhyun’s messages had accounts like ‘the interviewer told Seokmin he was overdoing overreacting for the camera but he was just being himself &gt;.&lt;’ or ‘Minhyunnie the other mcs surprised me with a question not on the script and laughed at me when I got flustered :(.’</p><p>This, however, was the greatest part of their newfound relationship. Minhyun was letting himself up to UEB’s dorm, where he’d meet Jonghyun. They only had vocal practice this evening, and the rappers had the night off entirely. That meant Jonghyun and Minhyun had a solid chunk of time to spend together—and that Minhyun could spend the night, if he felt like sleeping in a painfully crowded room.</p><p>Minhyun knocked, and Daehwi swung the door open. He didn’t greet Minhyun, instead he swept his eyes up and down over him, then turned his head to the rest of the dorm.</p><p>“Jonghyun hyung!” he yelled. “Your boyfriend’s here to lay on you.”</p><p>Before Minhyun could fathom how to respond to that, Jonghyun poked his head out into the main room. He lit up at the sight of Minhyun.</p><p>“Don’t bash calm nights, Daehwi-ya,” he said. “One day you’ll be old and understand.”</p><p>“At least you’ve started admitting you’re old, hyung.”</p><p>“Because you told me you didn’t know <em>Monologue</em> by Buzz today. I realized I’m apparently ancient.”</p><p>“—I just forgot the name—”</p><p>“I love that song!” Minhyun said.</p><p>“Of course you do,” Daehwi said. He motioned Minhyun inside, and Minhyun hurriedly removed his shoes and coat.</p><p>“Oh, it’s so clean in here,” Minhyun said. “I’m impressed.”</p><p>“Seokmin did his bi-monthly deep clean.” Jonghyun said. “Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“Should have known.” Minhyun followed him into his bedroom and sat on Jonghyun’s bed. Jonghyun took a running hop onto the bed and flopped onto his stomach.</p><p>“It’s anime night,” he crowed. The sound started Soonyoung, who waved hello from Seongwu’s bed. </p><p>“Oh, now I know why you were so excited,” Minhyun accused. They had a couple shows they were watching together, and they rotated which one per night they spent together.</p><p>“Of course.” Jonghyun patted the bed beside him. Minhyun laid down and instantly Jonghyun rolled closer so he could rest his head on Minhyun’s chest. He splayed his fingers out against Minhyun’s sternum. “In a bit we can order food too.”</p><p>“And have all your groupmates swarm around like vultures.”</p><p>From Seungcheol’s bed, Soonyoung shot them a thumbs-up.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. That’s your fault, you know. They think you’re whipped, and if you told them to fuck off like once, they would.”</p><p>“I can’t do that,” Minhyun said. “They’re your family!”</p><p>Jonghyun laughed. “See? Whipped.”</p><p>Minhyun bent down and kissed Jonghyun’s head. “Maybe I am, for my wonderful boyfriend.” Jonghyun pushed away, like the comment was too cheesy for him. Minhyun knew better though. He’d watched Jonghyun cry over some of the sappiest scenes Minhyun had ever seen. Jonghyun liked this stuff; he just didn’t like to show it.</p><p>“Gross,” Soonyoung complained.</p><p>“This isn’t even your room.” Jonghyun stood and crossed his arms. </p><p>Soonyoung flipped him off as he left, and Jonghyun dropped back onto his bed. It bounced under his weight.</p><p>“Why do my members always suck,” he grumbled. It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“Because they know they can get away with it. They’d never do this to Seungcheol.”</p><p>“I hate that you’re right.” Jonghyun leaned back down. Minhyun tried to make his chest look as inviting as possible and smiled once Jonghyun’s head was back on it. He skimmed his hand up Jonghyun’s back.</p><p>“That’s what you get for dating a fan. I’ve spent way too many hours watching you all together.”</p><p>Jonghyun laughed. He rolled so he was on top of Minhyun, pinning him down with the weight of his own body. Minhyun knew better than to expect him to start anything here, though, and sure enough, Jonghyun only pressed the gentlest of kisses against Minhyun’s nose.</p><p>“Lucky for me, Hwang Minhyun, you are a lot more than just a fan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading !! catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/onlystr84jongup">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/onlystr84jongup">curiouscat.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>